Kami no Otsutsuki
by abrar Kiroashi
Summary: langsung baca aja. Otsutsuki Icihizoku menjajah Surga dan menetap disana, dan Para Homunculus membuat kekacauan di dunia Manusia, dan akibatnya 7 Maou kini berkumpul. lalu Manusia mengetahui rahasia dunia yang penuh misteri ini.
1. Prolog

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasi,SuperPower.

Rate : T 13.

Warn : Typo, GodNaru,Covers (NS DXD), OC.

[Author].

[Reader].

[Yo Author kembai! Berapa tahun ya?].

{Bukh! Bakh! Bukh!}.

[Kenapa kau muncul Hah!].

[Ya benar hajar tu orang].

[Selesaikan dulu cerita sampah mu itu].

[Huuaaaaaaa ! Gomeeeeeeeeeennnnnnn]

Prolog.

{Duaaaar}.

Sebuah ledakan di perkuminan warga Konoha, tentu membuat para warga Konoha menghampiri ke sumber suara ledakan.

Dan mereka semua melihat sebuah rumah yang kini telah di lahap sang jago merah, lalu para warga Konoha melihat beberapa Shinobi Konoha tiba dan segera memadamkan api.

Beberapa menit kemudian sang jago merah pun padam, dan bebrapa Shinobi berpangkat Jounin memasuki Rumah atau Apaterment.

Sekian jam mereka memeriksa, memereka menemukan beberapa mayat yang telah hangus, mereka segera melapor ke Hokage ke empat Namikaze Minato, dan membawanya ke rumah sakit untk di identifikasi identitasnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian hasil tes telah selesai dan hasilnya membuat shok untuk keluarga Namikaze di karenakan hasil tes dari korban adalah beberapa warga Konoha dan seorang anak berumur 13 yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Tentu hasil tersebut benar-benar membuat shok keluarg Namikaze. Dan lagi ada beberapa warga Konoha yang merasa senang dan berpesta minum atas kematian Namikaze Naruto.

Sang Hokage ke empat merintahkan untuk menyelidiki atas apa penyebab kebakaran yang membuat salah satu puteranya meninggal.

Kini warga Konoha melaksanakan upacara pemakaman atas korban kebakaran.

*Otsutsuki*.

Tiga tahun telah terlewati dan banyak hal yang terjadi.

Salah satunya sang Uchiha terakhir telah meninggalkan Konoha, pelatihan Menma di gunung katak Myoboku, dan penyerangan Akatsuki Pain Tendo.

Dan terakhir pernyataan perang pemimpin Akatsuki yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara.

Atas pernyataan perang tersebut Empat Negara besar, Kumo,Iwa,Suna, dan Konoha.

Membentuk Aliansi untuk melawan Uchiha Madara.

Dan perang besar dunia Ninja ke empat pun terjadi.

Beberapa hari perang semakin panas karena Uchiha Madara yang asli telah muncul. Dan semua aliansi Shinobi kini berada di baris depan dalam perang.

Lalu Uchiha Obito yang telah mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara itu telah menjadi Jinchuriki Juubi! Tapi.

Mdara yang telah hidup kembali di karenakan jutsu. [Rine no Jutsu] yabng di lakukan oleh Zetsu hitam yang mengontrol tubuh Obito. menusukkan tanganya ke tubuh Obito.

Dan terjadilah pertarungan Menma, Sasuke dengan kekuatan Ashura dan Indra yang di beri oleh Hagoromo.

Beberapa menit pertatungan akhirnya Madara memutuskan untuk memulai Rencananya, [Mugen Tsukuyomi].

Team tujuh tidak berpengaruh [Mugen Tsukuyomi]. Dikarenakan Susano'o Sasuke.

Beberapa menit efek [Mugen Tsukuyomi] Telah tiada akhirnya Sasuke mengjilangkan Susano'o nya.

Pertarungan pun mulai tapi Zetsu hitam menusukkan tangannya ke tubuh Madara. Dan tubuh Madara berubah, dan kini di hadapan Menma dan Sasuke adalah sosok Wanita berambut putih panjang. [Otsutsuki Kaguya]. Dan Zetsu hitam bersembunyi di selipan pakaian lengan Kaguya.

Pertarungan sengit antara Menma dan Sasuke.

Dalam pertarungan Sasuke terjebak dalam dimensi yang di ciptakan oleh Kaguya.

Lama dalam pertarungan sengit akhirnya Menma dan Sasuke serta Sakura akan mengalahkan Kaguya dengan menyegelnya.

[Di lain tempat].

Di sebuah gua ada sosok pemuda berambut putih, sosok itu sedang duduk bersila di berbatuan besar, sosok itu membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang.

[Kembali dalam pertarungan].

Menma dan Sasuke yang akan menyegel Kaguya, tapi mereka dan orang di sana di kejutkan oleh.

{Set!, Bukh!}.

Tiba-tiba ada sosok muncul dan menendang Menma dan membuat Menma terpental, dan akhirnya proses penyegelan telah gagal.

Sosok yang baru muncul Sasuke tapi Sasuke menghindar dengan gesit.

Menma meringis kesakitan dan mencoba melihat sosok yang menendangnya lalu ia membelakkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang menendangnya itu, begitu juga yang lainya.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau disini dan seharusnya kau suda mati?"Tanya Menma.

[Flashback].

Di sebuah ruangan seorang remaja kisaran 13 tahun itu sedang menatap tubuh yang menyerupai dirinya yang sedang telentang di ranjang, tubuh yang menyerupai dirinya itu adalah chi Bunshin.

Remaja itu masih menatap tubuh Chi Bunshin lalu ia menghad seal setelah itu ia terlelap dalam sebuah lubang dimensi dan dibarengi sebuah ledakkan.

[Duaaaarrr].

Ledakan itu membuat Konoha gaduh dan berbondong untuk melihatnya dan ada yang menyelamatkan diri.

[Flashback Off].

Sosok yang di panggil Naruto itu memandang Menma dengan diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Menma.

"Sudah ku bilang sedari dulu jangan memakai perasaanmu, dan ini terjadinya kau memakai perasaan mu? Jika berhadapan manusia rendahan"Ujar datar Naruto yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Menma. "Kaguya"Lanjutnya. Dan ternyata berujar pada Kaguya.

"Jawab aku sialan?"Teriak Menma. "Dan apa maksudmu perkataanmu tadi"Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan Kaguya hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang di sebelahnya itu.

"Lupakan? Lebih baik selesaikan ini dengan cepat tapi sebelum itu"Ujar Naruto lalu menghilang lalu muncul di hadapan Menma.

Sedangkan Menma tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Menma.

Naruto menempelkan tanganya ke perut Menma lalu menariknya dan sebuah cakra orange keluar di tubuh Menma. Sedangkan Sasuke akan menolongnya tapi ia di hadang oleh Kaguya.

Sasuke berdecih saat di hadang oleh Kaguya.

"Kau akan menghadapi Ka-Sama"Ujar Ujar Zetsu hitam.

Sedangkan Naruto ternyata sedang mengekstrak cakra Menma sampai. Kyubi hitam keluar dalam tubuh Menma lalu memasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Menma meringis. " Ke-kenapa?"Ujar ringis Menma.

"Keberadaan kalian sangat merepotkan bagi kami"Uar Naruto. Menma mendengarnya dengan kesadaaran yang hampir hilang.

Naruto menatap telapak kanan nya yang kini ada sebyah tanda lingjaran putih. Lalu Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Sekarang giliran chakra mu serta Rinenggan mu"Ujar Dingin Naruto.

Sasuke tak bergeming tapi menyiapkan siaga dengan pedang Kusanagi nya. Sasuke tiba tiba menghilang lalu muncul di belakang Naruto yang melangkah pelan.

Lalu entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak. "Sepertinya kau kurang beruntung"Ujar Naruto sembari menempelkan perut Sasuke, lalu menarik tanganya dengan di ikuti Chakra yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah selesai mengkstrak Chakra Sasuke, dan mengambil Ringenggan Sasuke, Dan Sasuke ambruk ketanah. "Kaguya"Panggil Naruto.

Kaguya diam tak menyahut tapi ia merentangkan kedua tanganya ke arah tubuh Menma dan Sasuke, lalu akar pohon muncul dan membungkus tubuh Menma dan Sasuke. Dan Kaguya pun melakukanya terhadap Kakashi dan Sakura.

Skip...

Dua bulan terlewati dan semua orang yang terperangkap oleh Mugen Tsukuyomi pun berubah menjadi Zetsu putih.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 01

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasi,SuperPower.

Rate : T 13.

Warn : Typo, GodNaru,Covers (NS DXD), OC.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Summary : Memalsukan kematian dan pergi bertapa selama bertahun tahun dan entah kenapa ia memilik kekuatan begitu kuat dan itu tanpa latihan berat.

Chapter 1 : Kedatangan Saudara Clan.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

[Disuatu tempat]

Terlihat sbuah di luar angkasa dan ada dua sook melayang dan mereka menatap kedepan dan ternyata yang mereka tatap adalah **'Bumi'.**

"Jadi disini tempatnya buah yang di bawa oleh Kaguya"Ujar pria berbadan kurus.

"Ya dari info yang kita dapat"Sahut orang berbadan besar.

"Dia pergi ke Bumi untuk menciptakan pasukkan"Sahut seseorang yang baru muncul, dua orang itu hanya melirik saja.

"Hm dan paasukkan itu untuk melawan Clan".

"Apa kita pergi untuk menyapa?".

"Tentu lagi pula itu ' **Misi kita untuk melenyapkannya"**. Sembari menciptakan celah dimensi dan meninggalkan satu orang.

[Di Bumi].

beberapa bulan setelah Perang Dunia Ninja 4, dan semua manusia yang ada di dunia di rubah menjadi Zetsu oleh Kaguya, dan di bantu oleh Naruto, entah apa hubunganya dengan Kaguya dan lagi Kaguya dan Naruto terlihat saling mengenal.

Di sebuah tempat terlihat ada sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, dan kini Naruto duduk di atas tatami dab di temani oleh Kaguya.

Mereka berdua duduk dengan tenang sampai mereka berdua mebdengar sebuah ledakkan

{Duuuuuaaaar}.

"Kaguya"Ujar Naruto. dan langsung di tanggap oleh Kaguya dan menghilang dengan menenggelamkan dirinya di dimensi yang ia buat.

[Sementara Itu].

Muncul sebuah robekkan dimensi di langit langit dan memunculkan dua orang.

"Jadi disini tempat orang yang berkhianat".

"Ya".

"Kita harus memberi salam". Sembari merentangkan tanganya kebawah lalu terjadilah ledakan yang dahsyat.

{Duuuuuaaaar.}

Dua orang yang menyebabkan ledakkan dahsyat itu kini mereka berdua meliht sosok wanita yang mereka cari.

"Dan akhirnya sang penghianat muncul".

Kaguya hanya diam tak menjawab sapaan salah satu orang di hadapanya. "Lebih baik kau pergi dari siini"Ujar Kaguya. "Momoshiki, Kinshiki"Lanjutnya. (Maaf kalau salah).

"Apa pergi? Jangan bercanda kau pikir aku mendengarkan dari orang yang telah berkhianat"Ujar Momoshiki.

Kaguya hanya memandang diam dua sosok dihadapanya itu. "jadi Ka-Sama di cap penghianat"Ujar sebuah suara yang dari didalam kerah baju lengan kiri Kaguya. Dua sosok di hadapan Kaguya itu melihat sook hitam polos dan mata merah.

"Siapa kau?".

"Aku?"Ujar Zetsu."Aku adalah anak ketiga Ka-Sama"Lanjutnya.

"Anak ketiga? dari informasi Kaguya mempunyai dua Anak"." Dan

"Tentu saj aku lahir setelah dua anak yang kau maksud, yang telah menyegel Ka-Sama"Ujar Zetsu Hitam. "Lalu kenapa datang kemari? kalian tak mungkin datang kemari hanya mengadakan reunian keluarga kan!"Lanjutnya.

Momoshki memandang Zetsu dengan datar, lalu beralih ke Kaguya. "Dimana Buah Shinju?"Ujarnya.

"Kau mengira kami akan berkata dimana buah itu berada hah! Lagian Buah itu sudah tidak ada".

"Kalau begitu kalian harus mati!"

zetsu mendengar perkataan di hadapanya itu hanya berdecih pelan, lalu menatap Momoshki dan Kinshiki.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

Ada seseuatu muncul dalam tanah dan ternyata Puluhan! sosok putih polos dan ternyata itu adalah Zetsu putih hasil dari Mugen Tsukuyomi saat perang dunia Shinobi yang ke empat.

Momoshki dan Kinshiki hanya memandang remeh Puluhan Zetsu putih. "Jadi itu pasukan yang kau buat Kaguya"Ujarnya.

"Sepertinya begitu"Sahut Kinshiki.

" Kheh! mereka terlihat lemah".

"Jangan meremehkan hal sesuatu, walaupun jumlah mereka tak terlihat begitu banyak".

Momoshki hanya memandang datar Zetsu serta Kaguya.

Para Zetsu putih mulai bergabung dan berbentuk menjadi besar, lalu menyerang Momoshkki dan Kinshiki dengan menyemburkan lima elmen, [Katon!Mizu!Raiton!Doton! dan Kaze!].

Walaupun serangan para Zetsu gagal dengan di serap oleh Momoshki dengan di serap lalu di kembalikan serangan para Zetsu.

[Blaaaarr].

Terjadilah ledakkan besar dari efek jurus yang di serap oleh Momoshki dan membuat formasi Zetsu berantakkan.

Kaguya tetap diam tapi ia memunculkan sebuah dimensi Es dan membuat tempat yang tadinya hanya tanah hijau serta pepohonan kini menjadi Es, lalu Kaguya menggerakkan bongkahan Es yang ia rubah beentuk menjadi runcing dan menyerang Momoshki dan Kinshiki.

[Whoooooshhh].

"Seperti biasa kau hanya mengandalkan Jurus Dimensi mu Kaguya"Ujar datar Momoshki sembari terbang melayang untuk menghindari serangan Kaguya, dan di ikuti oleh Kinshiki.

[Draaaaaakhh].

Benturan dua Es yang beradu lalu Momoshki dan Kinshhiki yang mesih melayang, tiba-tiba mereka terjun bebas, dan Momoshiki melihat sekeliling,dimana Dimensi telah berganti lalu ia melihat Kaguya mulai tenggelam atau masuk kedalam lubang Dimensi. Momoshki hanya berdecih pelan.

Momoshki dan Kinshiki yang masih jatuh kebawah lalu Dimensi kembali berganti kini berganti Dimensi Gunung berapi dan Magma yang amat panas yang berada di baeah mereka berdua, tapi Kinshiki juga membuat Lubang Dimensi dan Drirnya dabln Momoshki memasukinya.

Sedangkan para Zetsu yang berada di arena pertarungan ada bebrapa yang terkena efek Jurus Kaguya dan berjatuhan kedalam kawah magma yang teramat panas itu, walaupun ada yang selamat dengan bergelantungan di dinding gunung.

[Dimensi Kaguya].

Kaguya dan Zetsu hitam kini berada didalam Dimensi yang di penuhi oleh Salju serta turunya salju. Lalu ia melihat sebuah lubang vortek dan muncul dua sosok dan mereka adalah Momoshiki dan Kinshiki.

Dua orang yang baru muncul itu menatap Kaguya dengan datarnya.

lalu Momoshiki membuat tangan besar dengan tanganya lalu menerjang kearah Kaguya.

Kaguya melayang mundur sembari membuat lubang vortek di belakangnya lalu muncul di belakang Momoshiki dan Kinshiki sembari memegang tubuh mereka berdua, untuk menyerap energi tubuh Momoshiki dan Kinshiki.

Tentu Kinshiki menyadarinya dengan melirik kebelakang lalu melancarkan tendangan lalu di arahkanya ke Kaguya, tapi Zetsu hitam melindunginya.

[Bukkhhh]

Karena tendangan Kinshiki begitu kuat Zetsu tak sanggup menahanya dan itu membuat dirinya dan Kaguya kembali masuk kedalam lubag vortek, Momoshiki hanya melirik saja.

Sedangkan Kaguya muncul kembali ke dunia nyata yang masih terkena efek Dimensi Gunung berapi yang penuh dengan Magma yang panas, Kaguya melirik kearah sebuah bangunan yang hampir tidak sanggup dengan panasnya Magma gunung berapi, dan hampir terbakar, Kaguya menghilangkan Jurusnya dan akhirnya semuanya kembali semula.

[Di dalam Rumah].

Ada sebuah sosok pemuda berambut putih yang sedang dusuk di atas tatami, ia membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata blue safir, Ia masih diam dan tidak bermaksud bergerak sedikitpun lalu ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

[Kembali ke pertarungan].

Kaguya masih menatap rumah yang tak jauh dari dirinya. "Lebih baik kita pergi dan mencari tempat yang aman agar tidak menghancurkan rumah itu dan mengganggunya Ka-Sama!"Ujar saran Zetsu hitam.

Kaguya masih diam lalu mengalihkan pandanganya lalu ia mengalihkan ke depan dan ia melihat Momoshiki dan Kinshiki muncul. "Sepertinya begitu"Ujar Kaguya.

Sedangkan Kinshiki yang baru muncul dengan Momoshiki menatap kesekeliling, yang telah kembali seperti semula, lalu pandanganya teralihkan pandanganya kearah sebuah rumah.

"Aku mereasakan energi yang cukup besar yang ada di dalam rumah itu"Ujar Kinshiki. Dan itu membuat Zetsu hitam berdecih, sedangkan Kaguya hanya memandang diam ke dua sosok di hadapanya.

"Oh! Kau periksa Kinshiki jika itu buah chakra cepat bereskan"Perintah Momoshiki.

Kinshiki hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menghilang dengan masuk kedalam lubang vorteck. Dan meninggalkan Momoshiki Kaguya yang masih diam, sedangkan Zetsu hitam hanya mengumpat kesal.

"Sepertinya buah chakra telah di temukan".

Kaguya masih diam dan tak menjawab dan itu membuat Momoshiki berdecih pelan.

[Didalam rumah / Atau ruangan].

Muncul sebuah lubang vorteck dan muncullah Kinshiki, setelah keluar ia menatap sekeliling lalu pandanganya kearah sosok pemuda yang masih dusuk tenang.

Mata Kinshiki membola saat melihat sosok pemuda di depanya itu. "Na-Naruto Sa-Sama"Ujar Kinshiki dengan nada bergetar. "Da- dan kenapa anda berada di sini"Lanjutnya.

Sosok yang di panggil Naruto itu membuka matanya lalu menatap kearah Kinshiki yang tubuhnya bergetar. Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Kinshiki.

Kinshiki yang sudah menormalkan dirinya lalu menatap mata Naruto. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu Bocah Kinshiki?"Ujar Naruto

"Apa maksud anda?".

"Aku yang memberitahukanya"Ujar sesorang. dan membuat Kinshiki teralihkan ke sumber suara dan ia melihat dua sosok yang ia kenali. " Otsutsuki Toneri, lalu Urashiki"Ujar Kinshiki.

Sedangkan dua sosok yang di maksudkan itu kini berdiri disamping kanan kiri Naruto, Toneri yang berada di sebelah kiri Naruto yang menatap datar Kinshiki.

Lalu Urashiki yang sebelah Kana Naruto memasang senyum lebar kearah Kinshiki. "Yo Kinshiki Senpai" Ujarnya.

!!!!!!!...TBC...!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 02

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasi,SuperPower.

Rate : T 13.

Warn : Typo, GodNaru,Covers (NS DXD), OC.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Summary : Memalsukan kematian dan pergi bertapa selama bertahun tahun dan entah kenapa ia memilik kekuatan begitu kuat dan itu tanpa latihan berat.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sebelumnya.

Kedatangan Otsutsuki Momoshiki dan Otsutsuki Kinshiki datang ke bumi untuk menghabisi penghianat dan dia adalah sang ibu dari semua Chakra. Otsutsuki Kaguya.

Dan akhirnya teradilah persilihan walaupun berakhir pertarungan, Beberapa menit pertarungan. Kinshiki merasakan Sebuah energi besar dan Momoshiki menyuruh Kinshiki untuk memeriksanya.

Dan Momoshiki membelakkan matanya karena sosok di hadapanya yang sedang duduk bersila di atas tatatmi.

Dan lagi Momoshiki sangat megenalinya.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvcvvvvvv

Chapter 2 : Berkumpulnya Anggota Klan Otsutsuki.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

{Whooooshh}.

{Braaaaak}.

{Duuuaaaaar}.

Aksi pertarungan antara Kaguya dan Momoshiki semakin menjadi ditambah daratan yang taidnya rata kini ada beberapa banyak kawah, kecil maupun besar.

Dan lagi entah kenapa sebuah rumah yang ada di belakang Kaguya itu tetap berdiri dengan kokohnya walaupun ada sebuah retakkan kecil di penyangga rumah tersebut.

Momoshiki menatap datar rumah yang ada di belakang Kaguya. "Aku tak tahu alasanmu untuk melindungi rumah itu!"Ujarnya. "Ma! Yang pasti itu seseuatu yang besar? Benarkan!" Lanjutnya.

Kaguya hanya diam saja tapi tidak dengan Zetsu hitam yang berdecih pelan.

"Dan kenapa Kinshiki begitu lama!Guman Momoshiki.

[Didalam Rumah].

Ada berapa sosok dan mereka adalah Kinshiki lalu di hadapanya adala Otsutsuki Toneri dan Urashiki, dan yang berada di tengah Toneri dan Urashiki. Ada sosok pria berambut putih panjang sepundak tak lupa ada sebuah dua tanduk di kepalanya, ditambah Rinenggan dengan tome sharinggan, yang ia rampas dari Sasuke saat perang dunia ke empat. Dan dia adalah Namikaze?, mungkin lebih tepatnya Otsutsuki Naruto.

[Hening].

Susana hening yang di landa ruangan sampai ada yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Na-Naruto-Sama! Kenapa anda disini dan anda seharusnya sudah...!"Ujar Kinshiki.

"Mati"Celetuk Urashiki. "Hahaha Naruto-Sama kau benar-benar di kira mati hahaha"Ujar Urashiki disertai tawa. "Dan itu karena anda sangat menyukai Pura pura mati"Lanjutnya dan tawanya semakin keras.

"Diamlah Urashiki"Hardik Toneri. Dan itu membuat Urashiki menjadi diam

"Ah Toneri kau tak bisa di ajak bercanda".

Toneri hanya diam saja dan menghiraukan perkataan Urashiki.

"Sepertinya begitu"sahut Naruto. Dan itu membuat semua mengalihkan pandanganya. "Dan bawa Momoshiki kemari sebelum dirinya di bunuh oleh Kaguya"Lanjutnya sembari memerintah.

{Whuush}.

Sesuai ucapan terakhir Naruto. Urashiki menghilang. Dan meninggalkan lainnya.

[Beralih ke pertarungan Kaguya Vs Momoshiki].

Pertarungan mereka kini berada di dalam dimensi Kaguya, dan lagi keadaan Momoshiki sedikit parah, dengan darah di bibirnya dan nafasnya terasa habis dan ia memegang dadanya.

Sedangkan Kaguya sangat begitu baik-baik saja.zetsu melihatnya menyeringai. "Lebih baik kau menyerah saja sebelum kau benar-benar mati"Ujar saran Zetsu.

Momoshiki nendengarnya berdecih dan meludahkan sedikit darahnya yang ada di bibirnya.

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah celah dimensi dan itu membuat Momoshiki mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lubang dimensi muncul, sedangkan Kaguya hanya melirik saja.

Lalu keluarlah Urashiki. "Ah! Momo Senpai kau terlihat parah"Ujarnya.

"Diam kau Urashiki, mau apa kau kemari"Ujar Momoshiki dengan nada kesal.

"Ooh! Tenanglah senpai! Aku kemari hanya menjalankan perintahnya?".

"Apa maksudmu?".

Kaguya hanya diam saja karena ia sudah tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Urashiki, begitu juga dengan Zetsu hitam.

Urashiki mendengar perkataan Momoshiki hanya tersenyum. "Senpai akan segera tahu jika Senpai menurut dan ikut dengan kami?".

Momoshiki mendengar menyerit dahinya. "Kami?"Ujarnya lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Kaguya. "Jadi begitu kau juga berkhianat Urashiki"Lanjutnya.

"Berkhianat?"Ujar pelan Urashiki. "Jangan bercanda senpai, aku hanya mematuhi perintahnya saja".

"Lalu beritahuku siapa yang memberi kau perintah?".

"Sudah kubilang kan kau akan tahu jika Senpai menurut dan ikut dengan kami"." Dan aku yakin Senpai akan terkejut sama halnya dengan Kinshiki Senpai".

Momoshiki hanya diam lalu beberapa puluhan detik, Momoshiki angkat bicara. "Baiklah aku ikut kalian"Ujarnya. Momoshiki mempunyai beberapa alasan umtuk mengikuti Urashiki dan Kaguya, karena ia sangat penasaran dengan seseorang yang memberi perintah Urashiki. Tak lama mereka Momoshiki masuk celah dimensi yang di buat oleh Urashiki, sedangkan Kaguya melakukan dengan caranya sendiri.

[Kembali ke tempat Naruto].

Urashiki telah sampai ke tempat Naruto dengan membawa Momoshiki dan Kaguya, yanh berbeda Kaguya muncul di belakang Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas tatami.

Momoshiki baru muncul dan menatap sekeliling tempat ia cukup terkejut karena "Otsutsuki Ichizoku". Telah berkumpul, apa lagi Momoshiki menatap sosok familiar baginya. Momoshiki akan berucapa tapi di tahan oleh Toneri. "Urungkan pertanyaanmu"Ujarnya. "Pertanyanmu pasti akan sama dengan Kinshiki"Lanjutnya. Dan itu membuat Momoshiki melirik kerah Kinshiki lalu kembali menatap Naruto yang masih diam saja.

(KNO)

"Baiklah aku akan jelaskan secara singkat"Ujar Naruto dan itu membuat perhatian semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. "Untuk beberapa alasan dan aku telah melakukan perjalanan dimensi pralel, dan itu bukan dimensi-dimensi yang kalian ketahui. Lalu aku menemukan beberapa dimensi paralel yang cukup menarik untukku tentu aku melakukan mengakrabkan diri dimensi yang ku temukan itu, dan sampai aku memutuskan untuk kembali, dan sampai Kaguya bangkit kembali dan sampai kalian datang"Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?"Tanya Toneri.

"Hm aku berniat untuk mengunjungi ke dimensi itu".

"Apa ada alasan tertentu jika. Naruto-Sama mengunjunginya". "Dan tempat ini kita biarkan atau?".

"Ya alasanya disana seorang Dewa bias mati teebunuh walaupun seorang Tuhan (Anime) sekalipun"Jawab Naruto.

"Hoi hoi kenapa seorang tuhan (Anime) bisa mati"Ujar Uraahiki.

"Lalu tempat ini biarkan saja dan biarkan para Zetsu berbuat sesuka mereka".

"Jadi dunia bukan lagi dunia manusia tapi dunia para Zetsu".

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-Sama, jika anda bilang tuhan (Anime) bisa mati". "Apa dunia itu masih utuh?".

"Itulah yang kubilang menarik, entah apa yang membuat dunia itu, lebih tepatnya alam semesta dunia dimensi itu masih utuh".

"Dan satu lagi Kaguya bisa membuat pasukan Zetsu putih tentu lebih banyak dari yang di dapat di dunia ini?"."Dikarenakan populasi Manusia lebih banyak dari dunia ini".

"Kalian akan segera tahu jika tiba disana"Ujar Naruto sembari meranjak berdiri dan melangkah pelan kedepan. Lalu yang lain hanya diam dab melihat saja.

Naruto merentangkan tangan ya kedepan lalu muncul retakkan di udara dan retakkan itu semakin membesar. Naruto melangkah kedepan untuk memasukki retakkan tersebut.

Setelah Naruto masuk. Lalu Kaguya pun melagkah kedepan dan masuk ke retakkan itu, dan di ikuti oleh Urashiki dan Lainya.

TBC...!

Yo omaera ore no Nakama ni naru. di grup Author.

https/chat./KUiN2rYclgW2WXuanN9N02


	4. Chapter 03

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasi,SuperPower.

Rate : T 13.

Warn : Typo, GodNaru,Covers (NS DXD), OC.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Summary : Memalsukan kematian dan pergi bertapa selama bertahun tahun dan entah kenapa ia memilik kekuatan begitu kuat dan itu tanpa latihan berat.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sebelumnya : Naruto telah menjelaskan apa saja alasanya yang membuat dirinya berpura pura Mati. Lalu Naruto mengajak Otsutsuki Ichizoku ikut denganya ke dimensi yang di maksud oleh Naruto.

Dan akhirnya pun berangkat ke dimensi yang dimaksud oleh Naruto dan meninggalkan dunia Shinobi pada jutaan Zetsu putih.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 3 : Homunculus Tujuh dosa besar.

300 Tahun lalu ada sebuah perang besar telah terjadi dan perang itu di beri nama Great war lalu preang tersebut perseturan tiga kelompok yaitu kelompok Iblis,Da Tenshi dan Tenshi, dan bebrapa tamu yang ikut andil dalam perang tersebut dan itu adalah empat makhluk Naga, Draig,Albion,Red dan Ophis.

Perang tersebut pun berhenti karena dihentikan oleh sebuah kelompok yang beranggotakan tujuh orang dan mereka mengenali diri mereka sebagai

Homunculus, Envy,Lust,Sloth,Glutony,Greed,Warth,Pride.

Tentu tiga Kubu terkejut saat mendengar nama itu, terutama kalangan Iblis, karna nama itu adalah nama dari pencerminan para kaum iblis terutama para pemimpin kaum Iblis / Yondai Mao.

Walaupun perang telah berhenti tapi dampak hasil perang tidak bisa dihindari, banyak prajurit tiga kubu gugur dalam perang, dan lagi yang membuat satu kubu sangat tersedih yaitu pihak Tenshi di karenakan seorang ayah telah tiada?.

Walaupun ada yang tertawa senang yaitu Kelompok tujuh orang yang mengaku sebagai Homunculus.

Pihak Tenshi yang melihat kelompok tujuh orang itu tertawa merasa geram dan akan mengajar mereka tapi pihak Tenshi di halang oleh pemimpin mereka. Pihak Tenshi melihat pemimpin mereka memberi jsyarat berupa gelengan kepala, dengan terpaksa mundur.

[Masa sekarang]

Kuoh adalah kota milik naungan sang Dewi mitologi yaitu Dewi Tsukuyomi, dan Dewi Tsukutomi memberikan daerahnya kepada kaum Iblis yaitu Clan Sitri dan Gremory untuk menjadi penjaga kota tersebut.

Dan Clan Sitri dan Gremory bersepakat untuk membuat sebuah sekoah, dan sekolah tersebut diberi nama Kuoh Gakuuen.

Dan Kuoh Gakuen tersebut telah di awasi oleh dua heires Clan Iblis yaitu Gremory Rias dan Sitri Sona.

Kini telah waktu tengah malam dan Heires Gremory dan bidaknya berada di sebuah gubuk tua dikarenakan mereka sedang berburu iblis liar.

Setelah selesai mereka meranjak pulang tapi.

{ Braak}.

Sang Ratu yang akan mengeluarkan sebuah sihir teleport lalu ia urungkan karena ia mendengar sebuah suara dan ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara begitu juga yang lainya dan mereka melihat sosok wanita pirang pucat yang sedang duduk dan merentangkan kedua tanganya ke atas dan wajahnya terlihat seperti bangun dari tidur.

"Hoooam! Berisik sekali padahal aku sedang bermimpi indah"Ujarnya. "Jadi siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurku"Lanjutnya sembari menerawang kesekeliling.

Dan akhirnya wanita itu pandanganya tertuju pada Iblis Gremory, dan entah kenapa wanita itu tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan dan akhirnya tertawa keras.

Tentu itu membuat Iblis Gremory menyeritkan dahinya.

"Hahahaha! Maaf maaf! Ternyata ada apa para Iblis muda dari Clan Gremory datang kemari?"Ujar Wanita itu.

Sang Heries Gremory terkejut mendengarnya tapi ia menormalkan dirinya. "Jadi kau tahu jika kami adalah Iblis"Ujarnya dan dibalas dengan senyum manis dari wanita itu. "Apa kau menjadi budakku!"Lanjutnya.

Senyum wanita itu luntur dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah kiling Intens yang sangat pekat dan itu membuat Iblis muda tersungkur ke tanah, lalu wanita itu melangkah pelan ke depan.

Setelah sampai di depan Heries Gremory ia memunculkan sebuah rantai di punggungnya lalu mengikat para Iblis muda itu, dan akhirnya para Iblis muda itu kini di posisi bergelantungan dan menatap wanita itu.

"Lepaskan brengsek".

"Lepaskan kami Ja*#$*g".

Sang iblis muda yang menjadi Quen mencoba menghancurkan rantai itu tapi tidak bisa.

"Percuma rantai - rantai itu mampu menyerap energi Sihir yang ada di tubuh kalian".

"Ck Sialan siapa kau sebenarnya!".

"Aku? Kau bisa memanggilku Homunculus Envy".

"Homunculus!"Sang Heires Gremory membelakkan matanya. "Tidak mungkin itu cuma legenda 300 Tahun yang lalu".

"Aaah jadi mengingat masa lalu". "Kau tahu Kami Homunculus adalah makhluk Abadi". "Dan jika salah satu kami musnah kami tinggal membangkitkan sekali lagi dengan mencari wadah yang cocok".

Tentu sang Heires Gremory terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hoi Envy kau terlalu banyak bicara kau tahu".

Sebuah suara membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber a

Suara, dan mereka melihat sosok pria berambut pirang panjang sebahu.

"Berisik kau diam saja Lust".

Pria yang di panggil Lust itu hanya memutar matanya dengan wajah bosan. "Ma lagian kita sepertinya mendapatkan buruan yang langka"Ujar Lust.

"Dan di tambah lagi jika kakak Siscon tahu jika adiknya kita tangkap pasti akan terjadi perang dan itu akan mebuat Warth Ni senangkan".

"Kau dan sifatmu itu! ya dia akan senang dan apa lagi Glutony Ni yang sudah cukup lapar akan daging di tambah Glutony tidak mampu menahan laparnya di karenakan Tiga kubu telah bertanda tangan perdamaian".

Dua sosok yang bernama Homunculus itu menatap Iblis muda dari Clan Gremory dengan senyum seriangi.

Para Iblis muda terus berusaha melepaskan diri tapi tetap tidak bisa sampai?. Tangan kananya muncul sarung tangan besi berwarna merah dan akhirnya dirinya bisa melepaskan dirinya dan di ikuti yang lainya.

{Prank! Prank!}.

'Prok prok prok prok'.

"Woooah aku hargai kau sangat kuat tapi"Ujar Envy sembari menunjuk di belakang mereka.

Dan para iblis muda itu menatap ke belakang dan mereka melihat King mereka masih terikat dengan Rantai.

"Buchou".

"Tapi usaha mu telah menjadi sia sia kan"Lanjut Envy sembari melirik pemuda berambut coklat yang sepertinya akan pingsan.

"Si - al". Dan akhirnya pemuda coklat itu pingsan.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu dada, sampai jumpa lagi"Ujar Envy sembari membawa Heires Gremory, dan meninggalkan Iblis muda yang masih lemas karena energi sihir mereka terserap habis.

[KNO].

[Underworld].

Sang Luchifer skaligus kakak yang di culik oleh dua Homuncus bernama Sirzerch Gremory Luchifer. Sirzerch telah mendengar atas kabar atas di culiknya sang adik.

Tentu Sirzerch memerintahkan dua batalion untuk mencari sang adik.

[Dilain tempat].

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan ruangan terdapat lima sosok dan mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing sampai ada sebuah suara yang membuat lima sosok itu mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara.

Dan mereka melihat dua sosok saudara dan mereka melihat yang di bawa oleh Saudara perempuan kecil mereka, dan entah kenapa mereka tersenyum seriangi seakan tahu atas ide rencana dari adik perempuan kecilnya itu.

Terutama Warth,Glutony dan Pride.

"Jadi itu yang membuatku merasakan energi masuk kedalam tubuhku"Ujar Warth.

Heires Gremory atau Rias Gremory menatap 7 sosok di hadapanya itu di tambah mereka membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Selamat datang di Neraka Homunculus Rias Gremory"Ujar 7 sosok yang ada di hadapan Rias Gremory.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 4 : Aliansi V Homunculus

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasi,SuperPower.

Rate : T 13.

Warn : Typo, GodNaru,Covers (NS DXD), OC.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Summary : Memalsukan kematian dan pergi bertapa selama bertahun tahun dan entah kenapa ia memilik kekuatan begitu kuat dan itu tanpa latihan berat.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sebelumnya : Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan ruangan terdapat lima sosok dan mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing sampai ada sebuah suara yang membuat lima sosok itu mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara.

Dan mereka melihat dua sosok saudara dan mereka melihat yang di bawa oleh Saudara perempuan kecil mereka, dan entah kenapa mereka tersenyum seriangi seakan tahu atas ide rencana dari adik perempuan kecilnya itu.

Terutama Warth,Glutony dan Pride.

"Jadi itu yang membuatku merasakan energi masuk kedalam tubuhku"Ujar Warth.

Heires Gremory atau Rias Gremory menatap 7 sosok di hadapanya itu di tambah mereka membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Selamat datang di Neraka Homunculus Rias Gremory"Ujar 7 sosok yang ada di hadapan Rias Gremory.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

[Spesial untuk Chapter 4, Word 2k].

[Semoga semua suka dan untuk Chap selanjutnyamungkin kembali 1k. 2k atau lebih hanya untuk Chapter khusus saja].

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 4 : Aliansi Supernatural Vs Homunculus.

"Ne boleh aku makan sekarang?"Tanya sosok yang tubuh besar (Glutony).

"Jangan sekarang Glutony"Ujar sosok yang tak jauh dari Glutony. Dengan tubuh tegap dan membawa sebuah Katana dan penutup mata yang ada di kirinya, (Warth).

"Tapi Warth-Ni"Ujar Glutony.

"Aku bilang tunggu"Ujar dingin Warth dengan mata tajamnya.

Dan itu membuat Glutony meringkuk ketakutan.

Sedangkan orang yang menjadi bahan perdebatan, atau sang gadis berambut merah darah panjang yang masih terikat oleh rantai dan tubuh bergetar.

Yang lainya hanya diam saja lalu yang satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di sana, walaupun ada lagi dan itu adalah seorang tahanan mereka.

Wanita itu adalah Envy, ia meranjak berdiri. "Aku mau keluar sebentar"Ujarnya sembari melangkah pelan.

Setelah Envy keluar ia melihat sekelompok iblis yang terbang kearahnya.

"Hoi lihat dia Envy ayo kita tangkap dia".

Envy melihat itu. "Aah aku merasa iri dengan kalian yang bisa terbang"Ujar Envy sembari mengeluarkan puluhan rantai di punggungnya. "Ma, walaupun aku juga bisa sih"Lanjutnya dan puluhan Rantai di punggung itu membentuk sayap.

{Whuuuush}

dan akhirnya Envy terbang dengan cepat ke arah sekelompok Iblis yang terbang kearahnya.

{Jraashh! Jraaash}.

"Aaaaagghhh! kusso".

Envy menebas tubuh sekelompok iblis dengan Sayap rantainya yang sangat tajam.

Envy terus menyerang sekelompok iblis dan menyisakan satu iblis.

"Cepat pergi dan beritahu Luchifer jika tidak cepat adik manismu akan mati dimakan oleh Glutony-ni"Ujar Envy sembari menghibaskan tangan.

Dan akhirnya iblis itu pergi, sedangkan Envy turun ketanah dengan perlahan.

{Tap}.

{Prank}.

Envy menghilangkan rantai dipunggungnya dengan menghancurnya. "Aah aku tak akan menggunakan tekhnik satu itu, rasanya sakit sekali"Keluh Envy sembari memegang punggungnya. "Dan lagi kenapa Ayah memberikan tekhnik ini kenapa tidak yang lainya kecuali Glutony-ni yang akan membuatku gemuk" Lanjutnya lalu bergedik ngeri saat membayangkanya.

[Di sebuah ruangan].

"Sepertinya Envy sudah memberi undangan"Ujar pemuda berambut hitam yang di ikat. (Greed).

"Baguslah jadi tak perlu repot lagi"Ujar sosok anak kecil yang melayang dan dalam keadaan tertidur dengan sebuah bantal. (Sloth).

"Baguslah jadi kita tak perlu menunggu lama lagi"Ujar seorang pria perawakan tubih tegap dan dan berambut hitam panjang sebahu (Pride).

Dan itu membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandanganya kearah pada sosok yang duduk di sebuah kursi.

Sembari menyisihkan rambutnya yang menutupi matanya. "Dan segera mengisi tenaga sihir kita sebelum Hari ...?"Lanjutnya. Dengan menatap semua yang ada di sana dengan mata Sharinggan?.

Sloth yang melihat itu terkejut dan tubuhnya menjadi gendut dan terjatuh ketanah.

{Bukh}.

"Itai"Ujarnya.

[Kuoh Academy].

Ketiga Fraksi, Tenshi, Da-Tenshi dan Akuma. Mengadakan pertemuan tapi ada sedikit berbeda karena ada beberapa sosok yang muncul dan itu adalah Dewa Mitologi Nordik Odin, semenjak Anaknya Loki membuat rusuh ia memutuskan untuk ikut dalam perjanjian Aliansi.

Lalu mereka kini sedang membahas tentang Tujuh Dosa besar Homunculus.

"Aku tak menyangka jika mereka masih hidup beberapa ratusan tahun"Ujar sosok wanita yang memakai pakaian Cosplay.(Serafal Sitri Leviathan).

"Tak heran jika kita lihat dari kata Homunculus"Ujar seorang pria (Ajuka Beelzebub).

"Tapi kenapa mereka mencoba membuat perang"Ujar seorang pria. (Falbium Asmodeus). "Ku kira dulu mereka akan menjadi pihak kita"Lanjutnya.

"Ya jika dilihat dulu mereka yang menghentikan Perang besar dulu"Ujar seorang pria dan pria ter sebuta adalah (Michael pemimpin Seeaph)

Saat mereka berbicara tentang Homunculus satu iblismuncul dalam keaddan parah tentu membuat yang ada di sana terkejut dan segera memeriksanya.

"Sebuah rumah di tengah kota Kuoh mereka ada disana"Ujar iblis itu.

"Ayo"Ujar Seorang pria berambut merah (Sirzerch Gremory Luchifer).

{Whuusssh}.

Dan mereka semua disana pun melesat pergi ke tempat yang di tunjuk.

Sesampainya Aliansi Supernatural serta Dewa Mitologi Nordik Dewa Odin, di sebuah Rumah dan mereka melihat sosok tujuh orang yang sedang duduk santai di atap rumah lalu di atas melayang sebuah salib dan ada seorang gadis beranbut merah yang di ikat di salib tersebut.

Sang Luchifer melihat itu menggeram marah. Sedangkan sosok yang memakai tutup mata itu tersenyum seriangi saat ia merasakan energi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, begitu juga lainya. Pride yang merasakan kesombongan di dalam Dewa Odin, Greed yang merasakan ketamakaan di dalam pemimpin Da-tenshi begitu juga dengan Lust yang merasakan hawa Nafsu birahi, Glutony yang sudah tak menahan rasa laparnya, tapi yang lain sedangkan Envy yang merasa iri karena ia tak merasakan aliran energi yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sloth maaih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Glutony yang benar benar tak bisa menahan rasa laparnya ia langsung melesat ke arah para santapanya yang ada di hadapanya, orang yang akan di terjang oleh Glutony hanya menghindarinya saja, dan akhirnya para bawahanya yang menjadi korbang kerakusannya.

{Krauk! Krauk}.

"Aaaaargh"Teriak para iblis dan Datenshi yang telah di santap oleh Glutony.

"Aku menghadapi Leviathan"Seru Envy dan semua saudaranya langsung menatapnya. "Apa?"Ujar datar Envy.

"Ah tidak". "Kalau begitu aku menghadapi Ajuka lagian kita memiliki sifat yang sama"Ujar Sloth "Yaitu kemalasan"Lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu sudah di putuskan"Ujar Pride. "Bukan begitu Luchifer"Lanjutnya.

Sirzerch hanya diam saja saat mendengar kata Pride.

Warth dan Falbium saling pandang dan Falbium menatap tajam sedangkan Warth hanya tersenyum dan tangan kirinya memegang katananya.

Begitupun yang lainya. Azazel dan Lust, Greed dan Michael lalu Sloth yang sudah selesai dengan acara makananya lalu kembali. "Jadi siapa lawanku?" Tanya Sloth menatap saudara saudaranya, dan ia telah tahu siapa yang menjadi lawanya. "Oh jadi pak tua menjadi lawanku"Lanjutnya.

Sedangkan para pemimpin Tiga fraksi menatap kebelakang dan mereka hanya melihat tubuh tubuh kaum mereka yang tergeletak di tanah, lalu kembali menatap tujuh Homunculus.

{Whuuusssh}.

Akhirnya mereka mulai berpencar dan meninggalkan Pride dan Sirzerch.

"Jadi"Ujar Pride

"Kau akan membayarnya"Ujar Sirzerch.

"Lalu aku harus membayar dengan apa?".

"Dengan nyawamu"Ujar Sirzerch sembari mengaktifkan [True Formnnya].

Pride yang melihat itu hanya diam dan menyisir rambutnya yang menutupi matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi warna merah darah. [Mangekyou Sharinggan].

Sirzerch yang melihat itu hanya diam seperti sudah mengetahuinya. "Sharinggan sudah lama aku tak melihatnya"Ujarnya.

Pride hanya tersenyum. "Aku sangat bersyukur terhadap Ayah yang memberikanku kekuatan ini"Ujarnnya.

Sirzerch menyerit dahinya."Ayah"Ujarnya.

Pride hanya tersenyum seriangi lalu melihat ke atas dan melihat terangnya bulan. "Kau tahu malam ini sangat begitu indah dan sangat cocok denganku"Ujarnya lalu kembali menatap Sirzerch dengan serianginya. Lalu di bayangan Pride berubah bentuk lalu menyerang Sirzerch.

{Whuusssshhhh}.

Sirzerch melihat itu segera menghindar tapi ia merasakan rasa bahaya dan ternyata benar dugaanya sebuah bayangan yang siap menyerangnya, Sirzerch menahan dengan keduanya yang sudah di aliri energi sihirnya, tapi itu masih terkena dampaknya dan membuatnya terpental mundur.

[Envy Vs Leviathan].

Pertarungan sengit antara air dan rantai tentu air tak bisa menahan rantai yang terbuat dari besi apa lagi rantai itu ada ribuan. Dan itu membuat Leviathan terpojok. Tapi tak lama bantuan datang dan orang itu adalah Grayfia.

Dan kini pertarungan antara Es Air melawan Rantai.

Walaupun itu tak membuat Envy gentar dan terus melancarkan serangan.

{Brush! Brakh! ting! Clap!}.

Suara benturan antara besi dengan air serta Es.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?"Tannya Leviathan.

Envy hanya diam saja tapi ia tersenyum. " Anggap saja kami sedang bermain"Jawab Envy.

"Dan itu membuat sebuah perang! Jangan bercanda"Teriak Leviathan.

Sedangkan Envy hanya tersenyum miring."Apa masalahnya lagian tak lama lagi akan terjadi perang terbesar dunia"Ujarnya

Leviathan mendengar itu membelakkan matanya karena ia tahu apa yang di maksud oleh Envy. "Jangan bilang hari ...! Akan datang"Ujar Leviathan. "Tapi Tuhan (Anime) sudah meninggal jadi hari itu tidak akan-"Lanjutnya tapi di potong oleh Leviathan.

"Tapi jika! Tapi jika sang pelaksananya telah berganti"Potong Envy.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pelaksana berganti".

"Jadi maksudmu Tuhan( Anime) ada pengganti yang baru"Jelas Grayfia.

"Ping pong"Ujar Envy.

Tentu Leviathan terkejut mendengarnya.

Begitu juga lainya terkejut karena penjelasan dari 7 dosa besar.

[Greed Vs Michael].

"Kau pikir kami akan percaya begitu saja"Ujar Michael.

"Hahaha! Itu terserah kalian percaya atau tidak"Ujar Greed tubuhnya yang sudah berbah menjadi besi dan beradu serangan fisik dngan Michael.

[Warth Vs Falbium].

Warth mennyerang Falbium dengan katananya dan Falbium melakukan pertahanan dan juga mencoba menyerang.

Falbium juga tak mau mempercayai perkataan lawanya ini tapi jika perkataanya beanar adanya maka hari itu akan benar-benar akan datang.

[Pride Vs Sirzerch]

Pertarungan mereka semakin sengit Sirzerch kini telah menggunakan Final True Formnya, lalu Pride juga telah menggunakan perfect Susano'O.

"Jangan bilang penggantinya adalah yang kau sebut Ayah?"Ujar Sirzerch.

Pride hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sirzerch.

"Jika kau diam maka ku anggap iya".

Pertarungan antara Aliansi Supernatural dan Homunculus menjadi sangat sengit sampai Kota Kuoh telah hancur dan banyak manusia-manusia telah mendapatkan dampak dari pertarungan mereka.

{Duaaaaaar}.

{Duaaaaar}.

Lalu entah apa yang terjadi Langit yang tadinya terang kini menjadi gelap dan rembulan tertutup awan hitam yang tebal dan banyak petir petir yang menyambar.

{Duaaaar}.

Sekali lagi petir kembali menyambar. Dan itu membuat pertarungan sengit mereka terhenti.

Pride mulai menghilangkan Susano'O nya begitu juga Sirzerch, dan tak lama kemudian 7 Homunculus dan pemimpin Tiga fraksi dan dewa Odin berkumpul.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"Tanya Odin.

"Aku tak tahu! Aku harap bukan hal yang buruk"Ujar Azazel.

Lalu tak lama kemudian sosok Seraph datang.

"Michael-Sama"Panggilnya.

"Ada apa?"Ujar Michael.

"Surga telah hancur".

Dan itu membuat semua orang di sana kecuali Homunculus terkejut dan melebarkan mata mereka.

"Jangan bercanda itu tidak mungkin".

"Saya juga tidak akan percaya Michael-Sama tapi itu benar adanya".

"Lalu siapa yang melakukanya?"Tanya Azazel.

"Saya tidak tahu tapi mereka tiba-tiba muncul lalu menyerang kami lalu menghancurkan surga".

"Mereka? Jadi bukan hanya satu orang?".

"Ya mereka ada enam orang".

[Surga].

Surga adalah tempat yang indah dan tempat tinggal bagi para Seraph tapi kini telah hancur.

Di sebuah kursi yang cuup besar dan seseorang pria yang duduk disana dan di sampingnya ada seorang Wanita yang berdiri dan mereka adalah Naruto dan Kaguya.

Lalu dihadapan Naruto dan Kaguya ada empat sosok yang sedang menghancurkan surga dan membunuh para Seraph.

Tbc...!.


	6. Chapter 5

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasi,SuperPower.

Rate : T 13.

Warn : Typo, GodNaru,Covers (NS DXD), OC.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Summary : Memalsukan kematian dan pergi bertapa selama bertahun tahun dan entah kenapa ia memilik kekuatan begitu kuat dan itu tanpa melakukan latihan berat.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

[Spesial untuk Chapter 4, Word 2k].

[Semoga semua suka dan untuk Chap selanjutnyamungkin kembali 1k. 2k atau lebih hanya untuk Chapter khusus saja].

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 5 : Atarashi no Kami.

[Surga]

Surga adalah tempat yang sangat indah dan tempat tersebut tinggal para Seraph, para Seraph yang tersisia sedang melakukan kegiatan masing masing sedangkan yang lain sedang bertarung melawan Homunculus.

Para Seraph melakukan kegiatan masing masing walau ada tanda khawatir dengan para Seraph yang bertarung, Sampai muncul sebuah retakkan di langit langit dan itu membuat para Seraph penasaran serta siaga.

Retakkan itu memunculka enam sosok lima laki laki dan satu wanita, dan mereka berambut putih.

Lalu yang di depan enam orang itu mengangkat tanganya sejajar kepalanya. "Hancurkan tempat dan bunuh semua"Ujarnya.

Empat pria itu langsung melesat dengan cepat lalu terdengar suara ledakkan. Dan meninggalkan orang yang memberi perintah lalu satu wanita, (Otsutsuki Naruto dan Kaguya).

Naruto mulai melangkah maju dan di ikuti oleh Kaguya, dan meninggalka empat orang yang sedang menghancurkan [Surga].

Naruto terus melangkah sampai ketempat yang ia tuju dan di hadapan Naruto ada dua sosok pria dan mereka adalah (Uriel dan Ramiel).

"Siapa kau dan tujuanmu apa kau kemari?"Tanya Uriel

Naruto tak menjawab tapi ia. "Kaguya"Panggil Naruto, Naruto memanggil Kaguya dan Kaguya tak menjawab tapi ia maju melangkah.

Lalu Kaguya memunculkan Dimensi salju.

"Salju? ilusi"Ujar Ramiel.

"Bukan ini sangat begitu nyata".

Naruto mulai melangkah menuju sebuah kursi yang begitu indah setelah sampai ia mendudukinya lalu pandanganya melihat pertarungan Kaguya dan dua Seraph tertinggi, dan empat sosok yang menghancurkan surga serta bertarung melawan para Seraph.

Dan saat Naruto memejamkan matanya ia melihat sebuah bayangan dan bayangan itu adalah perperanhan antara Aliansi Superanatural melawan Homunculus, Naruto melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya tapi Naruto mulai terlihat begitu bosan ia menatap langit-langit, "Menyambarlah?" Ujarnya.

{Duaaarr}.

Suara sambaran petir terdengar.

"Lebih keras"Ujar Naruto.

Seperti menjawab ucapan Naruto sambaran petir semakin kuat dan suaranya lebih keras.

{Duuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaar}.

Tentu suara keras itu membuat semua orang terkejut, para Seraph yang menutupi telinganya, kaum manusia yang terlelap terbangun dan peperperangan antara Aliansi Superanatural melawan Homunculus terhenti.

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya Odin.

"Aku tak tahu aku harap bukan hal yang buruk"Ujar Azazel.

Mereka melihat seorang Seraph yang terbang kearah mereka dan Seraph itu memanggil Michael dan Seraph itu melaporkan seauatu dan itu berkaitan yang telah terjadi saat ini.

Mereka yang mendengar Seraph tersebut terkejut.

Para Homunculus yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sepertinya kami harus pergi lagian tujuan kami telah tercapai walaupun hanya 30" Ujar Pride.

"Hoi tunggu aku tahu semua ini..."Ujar Sirzerch tapi ia urungkan karena para Homunculus telah pergi. "Sial"Lanjutnya.

"Jadi kita harus apa?"Tanya Serafall

"Lebih baik kita ke surga, aku punya firasat buruk tentang semua ini"Ujar Azazel dan semua mengangguk setuju lalu mereka melesat pergi ke surga.

[Surga]

Api dimana - mana dan para Seraph telah hangus dan itu akibat sambaran petir.

Naruto masih duduk di kursinya dan kepalanya ia sandarkan dan memejamkan matanya.

Dan para Otsutsuki lainya mulai mendekati Naruto.

{Whuuusssh}.

{Tap! Tap! Tap!}.

"Jadi mereka paea pemimpin beberapa Fraksi, Fraksi Tenshi"Ujar Urashiki sembari menunjuk Michael. "Da-Tenshi" Menunjuk Azazel. "Dan Yondai mao"Lanjutnya dengan menunjuk Sirzerch dan lainya.

"Lalu kau siapa?"Tanya Urashiki saat sosok orang tua.

"Dewa dari mitologi Nordik Odin"Sahut Naruto. Urashiki hanya mengangguk paham.

"Siapa kau dan kau cepat turun disana kursi itu hanya miliknya".

"Hm! Kukira para Homunculus Gaki sudah menjelaskanya".

Semua orang menyeritkan dahinya tanda bingung tapi tidak dengan Sirzerch yang memahami ucapan orang yang ada di hadapanya. "Jadi kau Ayah yang di maksud oleh Pride.

"Eh Naruto-Sama punya anak?".

"Ya! Lebih tepatnya para titisan ku".

"Apa maksudmu Sirzerch?"Tanya Ajuka.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengarnya dia adalah pengganti yang di maksud Homunculus!".

Tentu itu membuat semua yang disana terkejut.

"Jadi namamu Naruto, aku tak tahu siapa kau, dan bukanya aku tak tahu menahu tapi aku tak merasakan energi apapun didalam tubuhmu dan hanya energi manusia."Ujar Azazel.

Memang benar ia tak merasakan apapun kecuali energi manusia.

"Begitu juga yang di hadapanmu

"Jangan samakan kami dengan manusia rendahan itu"Ujar datar Momoshiki" Ujar datar Momoshiki. Sembari mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

Dan itu membuat semua orang bersiaga.

"Momo-Senpai kau membuat semua orang takut"Ujar Urashiki.

Takut?. Ya mereka semua ada yang disana sedikit merasakan rasanya akan kematian, yang tak bisa menahan aura mematikan dari Momoshiki telah pingsan walaupun ada yang mampu bertahan tapi mereka yang bertahan saluran pernafasan seakan terhenti.

'Sial kuat sekali'.

'Aku tak yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka sialan'.

Momoshiki mendengar perkataan Urashiki hanya berdecih pelan dan menghilangkan auranya.

"Kami adalah Otsutsuki Ichizoku dan aku adalah Otsutsuki Naruto". Seperti yang dikatakan oleh si rambut merah tadi aku adalah penggantinya".

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menjadi penggantinya kau tidak mungkinkan langsung menjadi penggantinya".

"Ah benar! Aku salah bukanya penggantinya, tapi seharusnya perebut tahtanya".

"Apa maksudmu perebut tahtanya".

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Kalian pikir tidak ada yang janggal saat kalian di perang besar dulu?"Ujarnya tentu membuat semua disana bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Kalian pikir tidak aneh jika seorang yang menciptakan kalian tiba-tiba menghilang dan kalian berpikir Dia telah meninggal".

"Jangan bilang semua itu!"Ujar Michael yang paham atas ucapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Ya itu semua berkatku".

"Jangan bercanda itu tidak mungkin".

"Jelas semua itu tidak mungkin makanya aku menyegelnya".

Dan semua di sana terkejut. Seorang Tuhan (Anime) di segel.

"Menyegel katamu"Ujar Falbium.

"Katakan! Sekarang dimana kau menyegelnya"Ujar Michael

"Hm! Baiklah ku beritahu sebagai tanda pertemuan kita, aku menyegelnya di dalam tubuhku"Jawab Naruto.

"Apa alasanmu melakukanya, Kau tidak melakukannya tanpa alasan bukan"Ujar Ajuka.

"Sedeharna saja, aku melakukanya karena itu menarik saja, jika aku memiliki kekuatanya"Jawab Naruto.

"Menarik katamu! Jangan bercanda".

"Sudah cukup! Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini, sekarang tempat ini tempatku tempat Otsutsuki Ichizoku dan aku sebagai Tuhan yang baru".

Pernyataan Naruto membuat semua terkejut dan entah apa yang terjadi sebuah angin kencang dan membuat terseret karena angin tersebut dan akhirnya mereka pergi dan meninggalkan Otsutsuki Ichizoku.

Tbc...!


	7. Chapter 06

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasi,SuperPower.

Rate : T 13.

Warn : Typo, GodNaru,Covers (NS DXD), OC.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Summary : Memalsukan kematian dan pergi bertapa selama bertahun tahun dan entah kenapa ia memilik kekuatan begitu kuat dan itu tanpa melakukan latihan berat.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sebelumnya :

"Menyegel katamu"Ujar Falbium.

"Katakan! Sekarang dimana kau menyegelnya"Ujar Michael

"Hm! Baiklah ku beritahu sebagai tanda pertemuan kita, aku menyegelnya di dalam tubuhku"Jawab Naruto.

"Apa alasanmu melakukanya, Kau tidak melakukannya tanpa alasan bukan"Ujar Ajuka.

"Sedeharna saja, aku melakukanya karena itu menarik saja, jika aku memiliki kekuatanya"Jawab Naruto.

"Menarik katamu! Jangan bercanda".

"Sudah cukup! Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini, sekarang tempat ini tempatku tempat Otsutsuki Ichizoku dan aku sebagai Tuhan yang baru".

Pernyataan Naruto membuat semua terkejut dan entah apa yang terjadi sebuah angin kencang dan membuat terseret karena angin tersebut dan akhirnya mereka pergi dan meninggalkan Otsutsuki Ichizoku.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter 6 : Kelompok lain Homunculus.

[Underworld]

Di sebuah ruangan ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul dan mereka adalah iblis-iblis muda dan mereka sedang menjenguk sang penerus Clan Gremory yang sudah hampir satu hari tak sadarkan diri.

"Sialan mereka akan membayarnya"Ujar iblis pemuda berambut coklat.

"Hentikan Isse kau bukan tandingan mereka"Ujar iblis gadis muda yang memakai kaca mata.

"Tapi Kaicho"Ujar Isse."Lagian sebenarnya mereka itu siapa?" Lanjutnya.

"7 Dosa besar Homunculus"Jawab Tsubaki (Queen Sona Sitri).

"7 Dosa besar Homunculus?".

"Ya seperti dengan namanya 7 dosa besar itu bekaitan bagi dosa para manusia".

"Bagaimana bisa?".

"Ya aku juga kurang percaya.

pertama adalah (Lust : sang hawa nafsu) nafsu jasmani .

Kedua (Envy : sang rasa iri hati) iri dalam segala hal apapun hal kecil maupun besar. Yang

ketiga (Glutony sang rasa lapar) lapar akan kekuasaan,lapar akan kepuaasaan, lapar akan dunia.

ke empat (Sloth Sang rasa malas) ini yang membuatmu selalu malas.

Lima (Greed sang rasa tamak) ingin memiliki segala hal, kekuasaan, wanita,uang, dan kehormatan.

Enam (Wath Sang kemarahan). Ini akan membuat mu selalu marah dalam segala hal dan akan menghancurkan apapun.

Dan terakhir dan yang paling kuat serta pemimpin mereka.

(Pride sang kesombongan) ini akan membuatmu selalu sombong"Jelas Sona panjang lebar.

"Dan dikabar Homunculus jika kau mengeluarkan salah satu sifat dosa itu akan membuat Homunculus mengisi bertambah kuat".

Semua hanya diam mendengarkan saja.

"Kita harus berhati-hati jika kita menghadapi mereka!"Ujar Isse.

"Kami tidak mau mendengar dari orang yang penuh dengan nafsu bejatnya" celetuk Irina.

'Jleb'.

Isse merasakan rasa menusuk di dadanya.

"Hm mesum senpai"Tambah Koneko.

'Jleb'.

Habis sudah perasaan Isse yang di ejek.

"Hahahahaha"Tawa Saji saat melihat Isse yang pundung.

"Kau juga sama denganya Isse Saji"Ujar Tsubaki.

Dan dua pemuda pundung bersamaan.

Lalu apa arti dari Homunculus Kaicho?"Tanya Tsubaki

"Di rumorkan Homunculus adalah makhluk abadi".

Semuanya terkejut mendengarnya. "Hoi hoi jika mereka abadi mereka sudah berapa lama hidup?".

"Dari buku sejarah yang ada di perpustakaan Sitri, mereka sudah hidup selama 300 tahun dan itu sejak perang besar berlangsung". Di tambah merekalah yang menghentikan perang besar dulu".

"Jika mereka yang menghentikan perang, kenapa mereka seperti ingin membuat perang".

Sona akan menjawab perranyaan bidak Queennya karena ada yang menyela.

"Yang pasti bukan hal yang baik"Potong seseorang.

Dan semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan ternyata mereka lihat adalah para pemimpin tiga Fraksi, sedangkan Dewa Odin telah kembali ke tempat asalnya, lebih tepat di terbangkan.

"Ne-Sama apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Sona dengan nada panik. "Dan semuanya".

"Sudahlah kami tidak apa-apa?.

"Apa Rias sudah sadar?".

"Belum Sirzerch-Sama".

"Souka! Kalian semua akan ku beri misi yang berat".

"Misi yang berat?"beo semuanya.

Ya dan misi itu adalah sebuah undangan!".

"Undangan? Kepada siapa? Untuk apa?".

"Nanti aku akan jelaskan besok kalian akan berangkat".

[Esoknya].

Kelompok sona dan Rias yang sudah sadar dan bersumpah untuk membalas perbuatan mereka, telah berangkat untuk megantar sebuah Undangan.

[Kelompok Rias].

[New Underworld].

Dulu di Underworld ada tujuh Mao yang memimpin tapi saat ada perang saudara tiga Mao melarikan diri dan tidak ingin terlibat maka dari itu tiga Mao pergi dan menghilang ada rumor tiga Mao itu menciptakan Underworld yang baru, dan itu berada di Amerika.

Lalu seperti yangvkita ketahui saat perang saudara itu membuat Empat Mao lama mundur dan digantikan yang baru.

Lucifer Gremory Sirzerch.

Blebezub Ajuka.

Falbium Asmodeus

Leviathan Serafal Sitri.

Sedangkan Underworld baru yang di ciptakan oleh tiga Mao yaitu :

Mamon.

Belphegor.

Satan / Amon.

Dan kini kelompok Rias sudah berada di New Underworld.

Musik Dj terdengar dan lampu berwarna mengelilingi seluruh ruangan lalu semua orang sedang menari seiringan irama lagu.

Dan Kelompok Rias berada di tengah- tengah mereka. Lalu pemuda bernama Isse kini sedang memasang wajah mesumnya saat melihat wanita - Wanita sedang menari. (Jangan di bayangkan).

"Ayo" Perintah rias dan di ikuti oleh para bidaknya sedangkan Isse diseret oleh Koneko.

Rias terus berjalan sampai di ruang VIP. Tanpa basa basi Rias langsung membuka pintunya. Dan kelompok Rias melihat Tiga sosok yang sedang pesta minum serta di dampingi para wanita - wanita (Jangan di bayangkan).

Salah satu sosok melihat kelompok Rias memberi isyarat untuk para wanita untuk pergi.

"Oh! Ada apa gerangan seorang adik Lucifer yang baru datang kemari"Ujar sosok pria berambut hitam agak panjang.

"Saya di suruh untuk mengantarkan undangan"Ujar Rias.

"Oh undangan apa?".

Rias menaruh undanganya di atas meja dan Mamon mengambilnya lalu membacanya.

"Aku menolak!".

"Kenapa?".

"Karena aku tak tertarik dengan dengan acara membosankan".

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan Uang,kekussaan, kejayaan,Wanita"Ujar Mamon sembari tawa seriangi.

Dan semua membuat di sana merasa takut.

Tapi tunggu?.

Isse menyadari sesuatu sepertinya ia pernah mendengar kata kata itu.

"Aaaah!"Teriak Isse tentu membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa Isse kenapa berteriak".

"Tidak, hanya perkataannya tadi mirip dengan sifatnya salah satu Homunculus"Ucapan Isse membuat Tiga Mao itu menghentikan kegiatan.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya...hm aduh siapa namanya"Ujar Isse sembari mengingat nama salah satu Homunculus yang ia maksud.

"Greed".

"Ah benar namanya Greed".

"Hahahaha jadi mereka kembali muncul"Ujar dan tawa Mamon.

"I - iya tapi apa anda mengenalnya?".

"Tentu saja kami memiliki julukan yang sama yaitu Greed"Ujar Mamon. "Baiklah aku berubah pikiran aku terima undangan itu, bagaimana dengan kalian"Lanjutnya.

"Jika lawanya para Homunculus 7 Dosa besar maka aku ikut"Ujar Blephegor

"Ya aku juga"Ujar Amon. "Walaupun bertarung dengan kelompok Homunculus yang lain pasti akan lebih seru"Ujar Amon.

Perkataan Amon membuat kelompok Rias kebingungan. "Apa maksud anda kelompok Homunculus yang lain?"Tanya Rias.

"Hm apa kalian tidak tahu?"Tanya Mamon di balas gelengan kepala.

"Tidak heran kalian tidak tahu kerena mereka tidak pernah muncul".

"Sebenarnya kelompok Homunculus ada dua?"Ujar Mamon.

"Berarti ada Homunculus lain selain 7 dosa besar!?"Ujar Rias.

"Ya dan 7 dosa besar adalah kelompok kedua, dan kelompok pertama adalah Kelompok Homunculus 7 kebajikan".

"7 dosa besar dan 7 Kebajikan apakah itu sangat bertentangan apa lagi mereka satu kelompok yaitu Homunculus?"Ujar tanya Akeno.

"Ya kau benar itu sangat bertentangan seperti halnnya kita kaum Iblis dan Kaum Seraph". Apa lagi kami para Mao mencerminkan 7 Dosa besar. Sama halnya dengan Pemimpin tertinggi Seraph yang mencerminkan 7 Kebajikkan".

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi ada kelompok Homunculus lain selain 7 Dosa besar, yaitu 7 kebajikan dan mereka adalah".

Humility. Kerendahan hati dan juga dimlliki oleh pemimpin Seraph saat ini Michael.

Patience. Keabaran, Azarel.

Kindness. Kebaikan, Seraph Ramiel.

Diligence. Ketekunan. Seraph Gabriel.

Charity. Amal. Seraph Raphel

Temperance. Keserdahanaan. Seraph Samael.

Chastity. Kesucian Seeaph Uriel.

[Maaf jika salah dalam urutanya harap di maklumi lalu tolong jika urutanya salah beritahuvAuthornya nanti Author akan Remake, karena Author kurang paham].

" Sedangkan Homunculus 7 Dosa besar.Mungkin kalian sudah tahu tentang mereka kan!".

Dan di balas anggukkan oleh kelompok Rias.

"Jadi kujelaskan iblis mana saja yang memiliki sifat yang sama dengan 7 Dosa beasar".

"Luchifer adalah Greed, Amon Warth, lalu aku Greed,Asmodeus adalah Sloth, Blephegor adalah Glutony,Blebzub adalah Lust, dan yang terakhir Leviathan adalah Envy .

"Tapi bagaimana dua Homunculus itu itu ada?".

"Kalau masalah itu masih misteri"Ujar Amon dan kelompok Rias mengalihkan pada Amon. "Tapi dirumorkan mereka di ciptakan oleh Tuhan (Anime) sendiri sebagai perintah Tuhan (Anime).

"Tapi Tuhan (Anime) sudah menciptakan kita sebagai ditunjuk sebagai perintahnya"Sahut Blephegor". "Apa iya Tuhan (Anime) menciptakan yang lain?".

"Mungkin pertanyaan ini akan di jawab oleh Luchifer yang sekarang"Ujar Mamon sembari menatap undangan yang di beri oleh Rias .

Sedangkan kelompok Rias hanya diam saja dan tak berani mengucapkan satu perkatapun.

Yang terpenting misi yang di berikan telah sukses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah kelompok Rias berhasil dalam misinya.

Begitu juga dengan kelompok Sona yang mengantarkan undangan kepada Dewi dari Mitologi Shinto Ametarasu dan Tsukuyomi. Dan juga para kaum Yokai.

Tak hanya kaum iblis saja tapi juga Dewa Odin juga membecirakan masalah yang akan datang kepada kerabat Dewa dewi Nordik lainya. Lalu mengantarkan undangan ke daerah Dewa - Dewi Olympus.

TBC...!

[Apakah Story nya terlihat berat?].

[Seperrinya iya].


	8. chapter 7

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasi,SuperPower.

Rate : T 13.

Warn : Typo, GodNaru,Covers (NS DXD), OC.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Summary : Memalsukan kematian dan pergi bertapa selama bertahun tahun dan entah kenapa ia memilik kekuatan begitu kuat dan itu tanpa melakukan latihan berat.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sebelumnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dua Homunculus itu itu ada?".

"Kalau masalah itu masih misteri"Ujar Amon dan kelompok Rias mengalihkan pada Amon. "Tapi dirumorkan mereka di ciptakan oleh Tuhan (Anime) sendiri sebagai perintah Tuhan (Anime).

"Tapi Tuhan (Anime) sudah menciptakan kita sebagai ditunjuk sebagai perintahnya"Sahut Blephegor". "Apa iya Tuhan (Anime) menciptakan yang lain?".

"Mungkin pertanyaan ini akan di jawab oleh Luchifer yang sekarang"Ujar Mamon sembari menatap undangan yang di beri oleh Rias .

Sedangkan kelompok Rias hanya diam saja dan tak berani mengucapkan satu perkatapun.

Yang terpenting misi yang di berikan telah sukses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah kelompok Rias berhasil dalam misinya.

Begitu juga dengan kelompok Sona yang mengantarkan undangan kepada Dewi dari Mitologi Shinto Ametarasu dan Tsukuyomi. Dan juga para kaum Yokai.

Tak hanya kaum iblis saja tapi juga Dewa Odin juga membecirakan masalah yang akan datang kepada kerabat Dewa dewi Nordik lainya. Lalu mengantarkan undangan ke daerah Dewa - Dewi Olympus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 : Aliansi Batal?.

Di sebuah didalam Gua yang dalam ada Tujuh sosok dan mereka adalah 7dosa besar Homunculus, setelah mereka bertarung melawan para Mao dan Odin, memutuskan untuk bersembunyi.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga mereka dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka karena mereka sudah tahu siapa yang datang, walaupun masih ada yang melihat ke sumber suara.

Dan mereka melihat tubuh sampai keleher kepalanya masih tertutup kegelapan.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang kemari!"Ujar Pride.

Sosok itu melangkah maju dan wajahnya terlihatt sosok rambut putih panjang. " HuHumility.

"Seperti biasa kau membuat kerusuhan di tambah kalian menghadapi para Mao"Ujar Humility.

"Itu terserah kami mau melakukan apapun, dan itu bukan urusanmu"Ujar Pride dengan nada datar.

Humility memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Dari dulu aku sudah bilangkan?"Ujarnya sembari membuka matanya yang kini berubah mejadi pola riak air (Rinenggan)."Para iblis adalah mangsa kami"Lanjutnya Dan mengeluarkan aura putih.

Sama halnya denganya Pride juga mengaktifkan Rinenggannya serta mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Sedangkan yang lain sudah menyingkir menjauh.

"Hoi kalian berdua hentikan semua ini"Teriak Warth. "Dan kalian cepat hentikan ketua kalian"Lanjut nya yang masih berteriak.

Dan muncullah 6 sosok muncul .

"Percuma kami sudah tidak bisa di hentikan"Ujar sosok wanita cantik berambut putih panjang (Diligence).

"Hoi hoi kau adalah ketekunan kan kenapa kau menyerah"Ujar Sloth.

"Jika di luar batas aku tak mampu".

"Hm kau benar juga".

"Cukup sudah kita hentikan berasama sama"Ujar Warth sembari mengeluarkan katananya.

"Baik Warth - ni akan ku coba semampuku" Seru Envy.

Dan di ikuti yang lain dengan mengeluarkan kemampuan masing masing.

"Seperti biasa kau sangat cerewet Envy-chan"Ujar sosok pria berambut putih. sembari mengeluarkan Rantai berwarna putih di punggungnya.

"Berisik kau Patience"Teriak Envy dan juga mengeluarkan Rantai berwarna hitam di punggungnya.

Lalu Humility dan Pride yang akan saling menyerang, sebuah suara muncul di kepala para Homunculus.

{HENTIKAN}.

Dan itu membuat Humality dan Pride memberhentikan kegiatanya lalu menghilangkan Aura dan menonaktifkan Rinnggan masing - masing.

Begitu juga yang lainya menghilangkan kemampuan masing masing.

"Cih! Pak tua itu benar kembali"Ujar Pride.

"Ayah! kenapa tidak memberitahu jika Ayah telah kembali" Ujar Humility.

Dan orang yang di maksud pun tak kunjung menjawab. Humility menyadari sesuatu. "Pride kau sepertinya tahu tentang Ayah yang telan kembali".

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?".

"Ayolah saudaraku Pride tolonglah beritahu saudaramu yang tampan ini".

Pride hanya menghela nafas pelan, lalu ia menyeriangi karena mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Baiklah aku akan beri tahu"Ujar Pride.

Dan itu membuat Humility tersenyum sumringah. "Tapi dengan satu syarat".

"Apapun akaan ku penuhi".

"Baiklah kau harus bersujud di hadapanku dan mengatakan 'Saya minta maaf Pride - Sama".

Senyuman sumringah Humility digantikan wajah datar dan menatap Pride yang memasang wajah sombongnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau maka aku tidak akan memberitahumu!".

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar tidak akan pernah cocok".

"Tentu saja kan, lagian sifat kita bertolak belakang". "Lebih baik kau dan keluargamu pergi dari sini"Ujar Pride sembari mengusir Humility.

Humlity masih memasang datarnya lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah. "Ayo pergi dari tempat busuk ini". Dan di ikuti lainya.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi Envy-Chan".

"Tidak akan".

"Pak tua berada di surga".

Para 7 kebajikan yang akan meninggalkan Gua. Mereka mendengar suara Pride. Humility mendengarnya hanya tersnyum, lalu mereka menghilang dalam kegelapan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Esoknya! Kota Kuoh.].

Malam yang indah dengan bulan yang biru indah yang menerangi seluruh kota, tapi tidak untuk di Kuoh Academy yang kini suasana yang amat tegang, dan itu karena?. Beberapa pemimpin Fraksi akan berkumpul.

Yondai Mao serta dua fraksi, Seraph Tenshi dan Da-Tenshi kini sedang menunggu kedatangan tamu.

Beberapa menit kemudian tamu tamu yang datang terus berdatangan. Dan menduduki di tempat yang telah di sediakan.

"Jadi, kami ingin mendengar penjelas dari mu Luchifer-Dono "Ujar sosok pria tua (Dewa Zeus)."Dan kuharap penjelasanmu bisa membuatku memaafkanmu karena memberi undangan padaku"Lanjutnya.

Yang dimaksud oleh Zeus hanya diam dan tersenyum saja lalu menjawab. "Ya akan ku usahakan Zeus-Dono". "Baiklah kami para 3 fraksi diantaranya Seraph, Tenshi dan Da-Tenshi, lalu kami para Akuma ingin beraliansi dengan kalian para dewa maupun Dewi sekalian.

Semua yang ada di sana tentu sangat terkejut. "Jangan bercanda Gaki"Teriak Zeus.

"Apakah ini ada kaitanya dengan para Homunculus Luchifer"Ujar Mamon.

Orang disana langsung mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Mamon dengan pandangan terkejut pula, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan Homunculus kelompok yang memberhentikan perang besar dulu, Gret war perang Kaum Supernatural maupun perang saudara para Dewa dewi Olympus maupun Yunani. Saat itu Kelompok Homunculus memberhentikan perang.

"Homunculus adalah kelompok memberhentikan perang besar dulu, lalu kenapa dengan kelompok itu"Ujar wantia cantik yang di juluki dewi perang (Athena).

sirzerch menatap semua yang ada di sana. "Masalahnya bukan kelompok Homunculus. Tapi orang yang menciptakan kelompok Homunculus tersebut".

"Orang yang menciptakan apa maksudmu?".

"Beberapa hari lalu kami bertemu denganya di surga dan dia juga telah mengha curkan daratan Surga dan menguasainya".

Tentu semuanya terkejut. "Itu tidak mungkin kan?".

"Sayangnya tidak, ditambah ia menyatakan dirinya sebagai Tuhan yang baru pengganti Tuhan (Anime)".

"Karena itu kami ingin beraliansi dengan kalian para Dewa-Dewi".

Zeus yang mrndengarnya hanya diam lalu berdiri. "Itu urusan kalian bukan urusanku" Ujarnya sembari menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan itu membuatnya menghilang.

"Tak hanya Zeus saja Dewa dewi Olympus dan Shinto serta ratu Yokai pun pergi.

Tapi hanya tiga oran yang tinggal yaitu Mamon,Blephegor, Amon.

"Jadi tidak ada yang setuju, Sial".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Di Surga].

Di sebuah sunggasana ada sosok yang duduk disana dan dia adalah Outsutsuki Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat para makhluk Superanatural terlihat putus asa.

"Lihatlah anak-anakmu benar terlihat putus asa".

{DEG}.

Seakan merespon ucapan Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar lalu Naruto memegang dadanya.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Sudah bisa memberontak ya?"Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman, dan tiba tiba Naruto mendengar suara di kepalany dan itu membuat teesenyum keji.

[" **Jangan kau sentuh Anak-Anakku Otsutsuki Naruto** "].

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tbc...?


	9. Chapter 8

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasi,SuperPower.

Rate : T 13.

Warn : Typo, GodNaru,Covers (NS DXD), OC.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Summary : Memalsukan kematian dan pergi bertapa selama bertahun tahun dan entah kenapa ia memilik kekuatan begitu kuat dan itu tanpa melakukan latihan berat.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sebelumnya.

"Karena itu kami ingin beraliansi dengan kalian para Dewa-Dewi".

Zeus yang mrndengarnya hanya diam lalu berdiri. "Itu urusan kalian bukan urusanku" Ujarnya sembari menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan itu membuatnya menghilang.

"Tak hanya Zeus saja Dewa dewi Olympus dan Shinto serta ratu Yokai pun pergi.

Tapi hanya tiga oran yang tinggal yaitu Mamon,Blephegor, Amon.

"Jadi tidak ada yang setuju, Sial".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Di Surga].

Di sebuah sunggasana ada sosok yang duduk disana dan dia adalah Outsutsuki Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat para makhluk Superanatural terlihat putus asa.

"Lihatlah anak-anakmu benar terlihat putus asa".

{DEG}.

Seakan merespon ucapan Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar lalu Naruto memegang dadanya.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Sudah bisa memberontak ya?"Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman, dan tiba tiba Naruto mendengar suara di kepalany dan itu membuat teesenyum keji.

["Jangan kau sentuh Anak-Anakku Otsutsuki Naruto"].

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 : Kerusuhan di Kota Kuoh.

[Kuoh].

Sepeninggalnya para Dewa Dewi Olympus,Nordik dan Shinto.

Lalu di tempat pertemuan masih ada orang yang berkumpul yaitu Fraksi Supernatural, Seraph Tenshi dan Da-Tenshi dan juga Akuma.

"Jadi benar kalian menghadapi salah satu Homunculus Nanatsu no Tazai?"Tanya Mamon.

Semuanya mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Mamon.

"Ya itu benar kami sempat bertarung dengan mereka"Jawab Sirzerch.

"Tunggu kau bilang salah satu? Jadi benar kata Rias kalau ada satu lagi kelompok Homunculus!!"Lanjutnya.

"Ya mereka adalah [Nantsu no Bitoku]".

"Sebenarnya untuk apa dia menciptakan Homunculus dan lagi dua hal yang bertentangan".

"Kenapa harus heran Leviathan? kita juga di ciptakan oleh NYA walaupun juga bertentangan".

"Benar juga"Sahut Falbium. Jadi kita apa yang harus dilakukan?"Lanjutnya dengan bertanya.

"Lebih baik kita awasi dulu".

Dan semuanya setuju dengan usulan Michael.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Kyoto].

"Ametarasu-Sama kenapa anda tidak menerima ajukan mereka?"Tanya Ratu Yokai [Yasaka].

Yang di panggil Ametarasu hanya diam dan tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Yasaka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Nanatsu no Tazai].

"Jadi mereka ingin beraliansi untuk menghadapi pak tua itu"Ujar Pride.

"Sepertinya begitu"Ujar Lust.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan apa kita hanya menetap disini"Ujar Warth

"Aku tidak peduli yang penting aku bisa tidur seharian penuh"Ujar Sloth.

"Diam kau Sloth mati saja kau" Ujar sinis Envy.

"Sayangnya kita abadi".

"Aku lapar"Teriak Glutony.

"Kita tunggu perintah pak tua".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Satu minggu telah lewat sejak pertemuan Para Dewa Dewi, serta ajakan Aliansi oleh pihak Superanatural tapi mereka menolaknya.

Dan kini mereka memutuskan mengawasi.

Lalu semennjak Satu minggu itu Para Homunculus selalu membuat keonaran.

[Kuoh]

[Dor! Dor!]

Suara baku tembak yang dilakukan oleh Polisi untuk peringatan agar para warga berhenti melakukan perkelahian.

[Tiiiin! Tiiiin]

Suara Klakson Mobil yang menggema di daerah tersebut dan lagi jalan raya begitu padat dengan mobil, dan membuat Polisi kuwalahan.

[Tiiiiiiiinnnm]

"Hooooi minggir kau sialan"Teriak pengemudi Mobil.

Warga yang di teriaki menoleh ke arah pengemudi itu. "Berisik sialan"Ujarnya sembari memukul Mobil itu dengan pemukul Bisbol.

[Braaakkk].

Dan itu membuat mobil itu rusak, dan tentu membuat pengemudi merasa geram dan segera turun dari mobil dengan emosi yang meluap.

"Sialan kau, kau mau mati hah!" Teriak Pengemudi.

Dan terjadilah perkelahian, dan itu juga terjadi di tempat lainya yang tak jauh mereka. Ada warga yang beradu tinju,senjata tajam yang tajam, dan ada yang saling beradu lempar batu, yang membuat batu yang di lempar itu mengenai semua yang ada, Jendela rumah,dan mengenai para warga, ada yang mengenai kepala dan membuat berdarah dan juga ada yang membuat meninggal dunia.

Kerusuhan itu semakin parah semenjak polisi datang akibatnya ada yang meninggal dunia, dan juga ada yang membakar Rumah dan akibatnya api merambat kemana-mana.

Diatas gedung salah satu anggota Nanatsu no Taizai sedang duduk santai dan melihat para warga Kuoh yang sedang ricuh.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pembuat keonaran Warth"Ujar sebuah suara yang membuat sook yang duduk santai itu melirik matanya kesamping lalu kembali menatap ke bawah.

"Hm Greed"Guman Warth. "Hanya mencoba mengisi energy".

"Tapi percuma mengisi energy mu jika ada pengacau yang datang".

Warth dan Greed melihat sebuah portal sihirl berwarna putih, lalu muncul sosok pria.

"Dan lagi yang muncul kawan lama"Ujar Greed. "Yo Mamon sang tamak"Lanjutnya menyapa sosok yang muncul dan ternyata salah satu raja iblis Mamon.

Mamon yang disapa hanya tersenyum. "Ya dan itu sejak Great War"Ujarnya.

"Hahaha ya jadi ingat masa lalu yang indah". "Aku dengar kau mendirikan Underworld yang baru?".

"Ya dan itu tempat yang cocok untukku yang tamak ini!".

"Hooo! Aku sekali kali aku akan mampir untuk melihat".

"Ya tadinya aku akan mengundangmu untuk datang tapi? Sepertinya sudah tidak bisa karena pemimpin Mao yang baru itu memerintahkanku".

"Kau di perintah?, sejak kapan kau mau di perintah!".

"Cih! Awalnya aku tidak mau tapi saat mendengar kalian mulai bergerak jadi aku pikir sekali lagi". "Jadi apa tujuan kalian?".

"Entahlah mungkin hanya bersenang-senang".

"Geh".

Tiba tiba ada muncul dua lingkaran sihir dim belakang Mamon dan memunculkan dua sosok yang dikenali oleh dua anggota Nanatsu nonTaizai itu.

"Wah wah hari benar-benar menjadi hari yang panjang"Ujar Warth yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan saat mengenali siapa yang baru datang itu.

Ternyata yang datang adalah Mao lama yang masih bertahan. Blephegor dan Amon.

"Apa kita harus mengadakan acara Reuni?"Ujar Tanya Greed.

"Hahaha! Itu tidak perlu karena" Jawab Mamon sembari melesat kedepan.

'Whuuuussh'

'Tap'.

Mamon yang melesat kedepan dengan energi sihirnya tapi di hadang oleh Greed dengan tanganya yang dirubah menjadi besi."Sayang Kami diperintahkan untuk menghabisi kalian"Lanjut Mamon

"Hooo! Jadi kau benar-benar menjadi anjing penurut ya"Ujar Greed.

"Ck". Mamon hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Ku harap itu benar"Ujar Greed sembari mendorong tubuh Mamon dan menbuatnya terdorong kebelakang

"Kita pergi"Ujar Warth.

"Eh kenapa?".

"Aku tidak mau mengurangi Energy cuma-cuma".

"Haaah! Baiklah".

Mamon mendengarnya tersenyum seriangi. "Jadi benar kekuatan kalian mulai melemah!". "Itu yang membuat kalian mulai bergerak dan membuat manusia ricuh.

Greed dan Warth hanya diam saja tapi Greed menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. "Menurutmu?".

Dengan itu Greed dan Warth menghilang pergi.

"Apa kita harus mengejarnya?".

"Malas! Kita pulang saja".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di suatu tempat Nanatsu no Bitoku berkumpul.

"Sepertinya Warth membuat manusia ricuh dan Greed menyusul lalu tiga Mao yang bertahan muncul".

"Tiga Mao".

"Mamon,Blephegor dan Amon".

"Ooh mereka mulai bergerak".

"Iya".

"Baguslah jika perang suci tidak lengkap tak akan seru".

"Masalah itu, para Fraksi Superanatural mengajukkan Aliansi pada dewa dewi yang ada dunia, tapi mereka menolaknya".

Humility dan Patience sedang berdiskusi dan Kindness menyahut untuk ikaddalam obrolan itu

"Jadi Perang Suci akan lama?" Tanya Kindness.

"Sepertinya begitu" Sahut Patience.

"Apa kita membuat kerusuhan di alam Dewa - Dewi?".

"Tidak perlu itu akan bertentangan kita sebagai Nanatsu no Bitoku!".

"Benar juga! Jadi biarkan kelompok barbar yang melakukanya".

Selagi mereka bertiga mengobrol sedangkan yang lain hanya diam dan menyimak saja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kembali ke kota Kuoh. Kerusuhan semakin parah dan lagi kerusuhan kini terjadi di seluruh kota Kuoh.

Dan lagi kerusuhan! Lebih tepatnya bukan lagi kerusuhan tapi pembantaian.

Ya benar pembantaian, mereka semua yang ada disana mulai saling membunuh, tak kenal usia muda tua, pria dan perempuan, lebih parah lagi anak-anak yang juga ikut membunuh, walaupun ada anak-anak yang menangis. Tapi mereka berada didalam perlindungan para polisi.

Polisi mulai melancarkan serangan berupa menembak para warga, polisi melakukanya dalam keadaan terpaksa untuk meredakan amukan para warga.

"Sialan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"Ujar salah satu anggota Polisi.

"Jangan menggerutu cepat selsaikan ini"Jawab kawanya yang di sebelahnya yang membawa pistol gas nitrogen cair ke udara.

"Aku tahu".

Di lain tempat berada polisi yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi. "Hoi cepat hubungi markas kirim bantuan serta bawakan amunisi"Ujar perintahnya.

"Baik"Sahut salah satu Polisi dan segera menghubungi markas.

Disuatu tempat yang tak jauh ditempat kerusuhan. " Buchou apa yang kita lakukan?"Tanya pemuda berambut coklat. Pemuda itu menatap nanar pembantaian itu lalu matanya membola saat melihat kedua orang tuanya juga berada didalam pembantaian itu.

Dia akan meranjak untuk pergi tapi dihalang oleh sebuah tangan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandanganya. "Buchou biarkan aku pergi"Teriaknya.

"Tunggu Issei".

"Tunggu apa lagi Buchou kalau tidak mereka akan mati semuanya"Teriak Issei. "Lepaskan Buchou.

"Kita tidak bisa memperlihatkan diri kita pada manusia".

"Sialan dengan itu"Ujar Issei dan melepaskan diri lalu ia berlari kearah dimana para warga melakukan pembantaian, lebih tepatnya ke tempat orang tuanya berada.

"Bucho jadi bagaimana ini?".

"Haaah! Kita susul Akeno ayo semuanya".

"Baik Buchou".

Dan semuanya menyusul Issei yang mencoba untuk menghentikan kerusuhan atau pembantaian itu.

"Semuanya berhenti kegilaan ini"Teriak Issei.

Tapi tak ada yang mendengar teriakan Issei. Issei merasa geram dan akhirnya ia melerai yang sedang berkelahi. "Hei hentikan sialan".

"Hoi jangan ikut campur bocah"Teriak warga yang di lerai oleh Issei lalu mencoba menyerang Issei dengan golok yang ia pegang.

Dengan gesit Issei menghindar lalu memukul tenguk orang itu dan akhirnya warga itu pingsan.

"Issei-San"Panggil suara feminim. Issei melihat Buchou yang lainya menyusul dirinya.

"Bagaimana ini Buchou?"Tanya Yuto Kiba, sembari mebghindari serangan dadakan dari Warga.

Yang di panggil Buchou atau Rias itu melihat warga yang dibuat pingsan oleh Issei. "Kita buat mereka pingsan!"Ujarnya.

"Baik Buchou"Seru semuanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kerusuhan telah mereda dan para warga yang pingsan di usingkan, yang terluka akan di bawa ke rumah sakit, sedangkan yang telah meninggal akan di kebumikan.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 9

Sebelumnya .

Kota Kuoh dilanda kehancuran kerena para warga kota Kuoh rusuh saling bentrok dan akibatnya mereka semua saling bunuh.

Dua Homunculus dan Tiga Mao lama, Mamon,Blephegor dan Satan saling menyapa dan saling adu tenaga, dan Homunculus memutuskan untuk pergi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 : Penyergapan Kuoh Gakuen.

[Breaking News]

"Berita hari ini, Warga Kuoh yang masih selamat dan saat ini masih dirawat di Rumah Sakit".

"Polisi masih kebingungan atas kejadian tragis satu minggu yang lalu". "Polisi mengintrogasi warga yang selamat, anehnya semuanya menjawab yang sama yaitu, 'Aku tidak ingat! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'. Mereka mengucapnya seperti orang kebingungan, Sebnarnya apa yang terjadi".

"Polisi menduga jika mereka pengaruh hipnotis".

Para Iblis muda melihat berita yang ditayangkan di layar Tv hanya diam.

"Jika dugaan polisi tentang pengaruh Hipnotis maka".

"Yang melakukannya Homunculus".

Sona mengangguk pelan membenarkan perkataan dari Rias. "Lebih tepatnya Nanatsu No Tazai".

"Sebenarnya tujuan mereka apa sih".

"Yang pasti bukan yang baik".

"Aku tahu itu tapi apa sialan".

"Issei tenanglah".

"Maaf Buchou".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Kantor polisi].

Di sebuah ruangan, beberapa orang yang memakai seragam.

"Jadi apa yang menyebabkan orang-orang menjadi seperti ini?".

"Kita anggap penyebabnya seorang teroris!".

"Teroris? Ya kita anggap saja begitu untuk sementara ini".

Semua orang disana mengangguk paham.

"Tapi kita harus tahu alasan teroris ini melakukanya".

"Apa teroris perlu alasan?".

"Semua orang pasti punya alasan".

Semua orang menjadi diam sampai pintu dibuka seorang.

'Sreek'.

"Permisi".

"Oh Detektif Kojiro ada apa?".

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukan"Ujar Kojiro sembari menunjukkan sebuah Kaset DVD.

"Apa itu?".

" Rekaman CCTV".

"Aku yakin kalian tidak akan mempercayai apa isinya? Saat saya melihatnya saya juga kurang percaya, yang jelas lihatlah".

Kojiro segera memasukkan kaset DVD yang ia bawa di Laptop yang telah tersambung ke layar proyektor.

Kojiro melirik ke arah petugas, petugas yang di lirik pun paham dan segera mematikan lampu.

'Tuk'.

Kojiro pun memutarkan kaset yang ia bawa dan semua disana pun melihat dengan seksama.

[Didalam Rekaman]

Ada dua sosok berbeda gender yang duduk ditaman, dan mereka adalah Hodou Issei dan Amano Yuma.

"Hoi aku tidak mau melihat orang berpacaran kau tahu".

"Bukan ini yang ingin ku tunjukkan? Aku percepat.

Dan Kojiro pun mempercepat rekamannya. Dan Kojiro men stop bagian dimana Issei yang akan di bunuh.

Semua orang disana terkejut karena mereka melihat tampilan Yuma.

[Rekaman]

"Yuma-chan kenapa?".

"Hahaha salahkan Tuhan(Anime) yang memberimu Scread Gear?".

"Sceard Gear apa?".

"Kau tidak perlu tahu karena kau akan segera mati"Ujar Yuma dan menciptakan tombak cahaya dan melesatkan kearah Issei.

Dan Issei pun terbunuh dengan tertusuk tombak cahaya.

Kojiro pun menekan Pause, dan menatap kesemua orang.

Semua orang yang masih terkejut akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan ini tapi"Celetuk seorang yang ada di sana.

"Ya aku juga tak percaya!".

"Pemuda yang dibunuh itu bernama Hodou Issei murid Kuoh Gakuen"Ujar Kojiro."dan kejadian rekaman ini terjadi satu bulan lalu"Lanjutnya.

"Satu bulan lalu? Kenapa kau tidak kau melaporkan".

"aku yakin kalian tidak akan percaya, karena kurang bukti".

"Tapi jika itu satu bulan lalu, aku tidak menerima laporan"Ujar polisi bagian Kuoh.

"Ya tapi masalahnya ini"Ujar Kojiro.

Kojiro menunjukkan sebuah foto, dan semua disana melihatnya dengan terkejut karena didalam foto tersebut adalah Issei yang sedang berada di tempat kejadian minggu lalu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia masih hidup".

"Jawabanya ini"Ujar Kojiro sembari memutarkan kembali rekamanya.

"Masih ada lagi?".

"Ya".

[Didalam rekaman].

(Canon) dimana Rias menghidupkan kembali Issei.

"Bulan lalu setelah melihat ini, aku mencoba untuk melihat keadaan keluarga Hodou, dan aku melihat Issei hidup kembali tapi dia terlihat kebingungan, lalu aku terus memantaunya dengan diam-diam".

"Ditambah kasus orang-orang yang menghilang dengan misterius ada hubungan dengan ini".

"Begitu ya"Ujar kepala polisi Kuoh yang sudah membiasakan diri aka terlejuttanya. "Jadi apa yang kau dapat selama satu bulan ini".

"Yang aku dapat, pertama wanita yang membunuh Issei adalah Da-Tenshi atau malaikat jatuh!".

"Da-tenshi?".

"Ya, mereka memanggilnya begitu"Ujar Kojiro sembari menunjukkan foto kelompok Issei.

"Lalu siapa mereka?". "Tidak mungkinkan klau mereka manusia biasa".

"Lagian salah satu mereka bisa menghidupkan orang mati".

"Gadis itu namanya Rias Gremory, lalu dari yang ku selidiki mereka adalah iblis".

"Iblis? Tadi Da-Tenshi sekarang Iblis, jangan bilang masih ada lagi".

"Benar, kasus-kasus orang-orang yang hilang misterius pelakunya adalah Iblis liar".

"Iblis liar? Apa lagi itu".

"Dari yang ku tahu Iblis liar adalah Iblis yang membangkang dari pemimpinya".

"Masalah Hodou Issei sekarang dia telah menjadi kaum Iblis".

"Da-Tenshi,Iblis,lalu Iblis liar".

"Dan tidak hanya gadis bernama Gremory saja, Sona Shitori Ketua Osis Kuoh Gakuen juga iblis"Ujar Kojiro

"Jadi Kuoh Gakuen benar-benar jadi sarang para Iblis itu!".

"Benar"Sahut Kojiro.

"Ada yang membuatku penasaran"Ujar salah satu detektif dan semua orang mengalihkan pandanganya kearahnya. "Jika kaum Iblis bisa menjadi Iblis liar, dan Jika ada Da-Tenshi maka kaum Tenshi juga ada?".

Semua menjadi diam, sampai ada yang berucap.

"Tapi kenapa para Iblis ini berada di kota Kuoh?".

"Mereka menyebut Kota Kuoh sebagai Tetori mereka dan Kuoh Gakuen sebagai markasnya"Jelas Kojiro.

'Brraaak'.

"Jangan bercanda, kota Kuoh adalah milik manusia, kita harus mengusir mereka".

"Baiklah siapkan pasukan besok kita akan menyerbu Kuoh Gakuen!"Perintah Kepala polisi Kuoh.

"Yokai"Seru semua dengan serempak.

Skip...

[Kuoh Gakuen ].

para siswa dengan tenang mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang tapi sebuah suara terdengar dan itu membuat para Siswa maupun Siswi mengalihkan perhatian dan para Siswa dan Siswi pun melihat beberapa mobil polisi serta para tentara yang memakai atribut lengkap yang digunakan untuk melindungi diri maupun menyerang.

Tentu itu membuat para Murid bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya salah satu Murid.

"Jangan bertanya aku juga tidak tahu!"Jawab Murid yang disebelahnya.

Salah satu Guru pun mendatangi para Polisi. "Ano! ada yang saya bantu?"Tanya seorang Guru itu.

"Saya adalah Sasaki kepala kepolosian, saya kemari ada keperluan dengan dua murid ini"Ujarnya sembari memperlihatkan dua foto Rias dan Sona.

"Eeh! Apakah dua murid saya melakukan sesua..?".

'Dor'.

Suara tembakan terdengar dan Guru tadi pun terkejut begitu dengan para Murid serta Guru Kuoh gakuen.

"Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri cepat keluar atau tidak kami akan berbuat kekerasan pada Murid disini, kami sudah mengetahui,bahwa Kuoh Gakuen tempat sarang para Iblis"Teriak Komandan.

Tentu pernyataan itu membuat semua disana terkejut, dan para Wartawan yang meliput juga terkejut.

Wartawan disengaja untuk di ajak, itu alasan sang Komandan dengan alasan agar Dunia tahu akan Rahasia dunia ini.

Disebuah ruang Klub].

"Buchou" Panggil Akeno.

Yang di panggil Akeno tidak merspons dan hanya menatap sekelompok Polisi yang berada di tengah lapangan.

[Di lain Tempat].

Sona pun juga melihat dengan diam. "Ayo Tsubaki"Ajak Sona".

"Baik Kaicho".

TBC.

Homunculus : Nanatsu no Taizai.

Nanatsu no Taizai (7 Dosa Besar).

Pride. (Kesombongan).

Kekuatan : Sharinggan Rinenggan, Manipulasi bayangan.

Greed (Keserakahan).

Kekuatan : merubah tubuh menjadi besi.

Envy (Keirian).

Kekuatan : Rantai berwarna hitam.

Warth (Kemarahan).

Kekuatan : Kenjutsu.

Lust (Hawa Nafsu).

Kekuatan : Warewolf

Glutony (Kerakusan).

Kekuatan : Gate Dimension.

Sloth (Kemalasan).

Kekuatan : Haki.


	11. Chapter 10

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasi,SuperPower.

Rate : T 13.

Warn : Typo, GodNaru,Covers (NS DXD), OC.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Summary : Otstsuki Ichizoku menjah Surga dan menetap disana. para Homunculus membuat onar di dunia Manusia dan itu membuat 7 Mao berkumpul, Apa yang dilakukan Manusia yang telah mengetahui rahasia atas Dunia yang penuh Misteri ini.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sebelumnya .

"Masalah Hodou Issei sekarang dia telah menjadi kaum Iblis".

"Da-Tenshi,Iblis,lalu Iblis liar".

"Ada yang membuatku penasaran"Ujar salah satu detektif dan semua orang mengalihkan pandanganya kearahnya. "Jika kaum Iblis bisa menjadi Iblis liar, dan Jika ada Da-Tenshi maka kaum Tenshi juga ada?".

Semua menjadi diam, sampai ada yang berucap.

"Tapi kenapa para Iblis ini berada di kota Kuoh?".

"Mereka menyebut Kota Kuoh sebagai Tetori mereka dan Kuoh Gakuen sebagai markasnya"Jelas Kojiro.

'Brraaak'.

"Jangan bercanda, kota Kuoh adalah milik manusia, kita harus mengusir mereka".

"Baiklah siapkan pasukan besok kita akan menyerbu Kuoh Gakuen!"Perintah Kepala polisi Kuoh.

"Yokai"Seru semua dengan serempak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 : Raja Esper.

[Kuoh Gakuen]

"Ayo Akeno"Ujar Rias, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar,dan diikuti oleh para paregenya.

Para tentara melihat Sona dan Rias berjalan kearah mereka, dengan sigap mereka mengacungkan senjatanya kearah Sona dan Rias.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pak komandan?"Tanya Sona.

"Kami dat..."Jawab Komandan tapi terhenti karena seorang menyelanya.

"Wah wah akhirnya keluar juga para Iblis"Ujar seorang dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sona dan Rias, lalu menatap matanya.

"Iblis? Apa maksudmu tuan?" Tanya Sona.

"Sakamoto"Panggil Komandan.

"Tunggu sebentar Komandan aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan nona-nona ini"Ujar Sakamoto.

"Hah! Terserah kau saja".

"Terima kasih? Jadi kita lanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda"Ujar Sakamoto dan mata kirinya berubah menjadi biru dan ada sebuah pola .

Tentu itu membuat Sona dan Rias terkejut.

"Siapa kau?".

"Terkrjut? Ya itu sudah wajar sih, dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Siapa ah tidak apa kalian manusia?"Tanya Sakamoto.

"Ka..."Sona yang akan menjawab tapi Sakamoto menyela.

"Kau tahu mata ini bisa melihat sebuah kebohongan"Sela Sakamoto."Jadi lebih baik kalian jawab dengan jujur oke"Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum.

'Dia bahaya'Batin Sona menatap senyum orang yang ada di hadapanya.

Sebuah kamere yang merekam dan menayangkannya di TV.

"Jendral"Ujar sebuah suara.

"Ya akhirnya manusia mulai bergerak"Ujar yang di panggil Jendral.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?".

"Hmm! Ayo ke Kuoh"Ujar perintah Jendral.

"Baik".

"Jadi apa kalian manusia atau iblis"Tanya Sakamoto.

"Kami manusia"Jawab datar Sona.

"Oh begituya manusia ya"Ujar Sakamoto. "Komandan dia berbohong silahkan ambil alih" Lanjutnya dan mata kirinya kembali normal.

"Begituya"Ujar Komandan mengangkat tangan kananya.

Dan para tentara dengan sigap dengan senjatanya dan menunggu isyarat untuk menembak.

Parege Sona maupun Rias segera melindungi mereka berdua.

" Kalian pasti terkejut dengan mata Sakamoto!"Ujar Komandan. "Dia adalah Esper" Lanjutnya.

Dan itu membuat para Iblis muda terkejut.

"Tembak"Perintah Komandan.

Suara baku tembak terdengar dan semuanya tertuju pada para Iblis muda itu.

Dan semua itu mudah di tahan oleh para parege Sona dan Rias.

Para tentara masih menembak, sampai suara Komandan.

"Berhenti"Perintah Komandan. Dan para tentara pun memberhentikan tembakanya."Jadi detektif Kojiro benar kalian adalah Iblis" Ujar datar Komandan.

Semua disana terkejut karena ada iblis didunia ini dan iblis itu ada di hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?".

"Kalian bergerak di malam hari, agar manusia tidak mengetahui keberadaan kalian, tapi kalian terlalu ceroboh apa lagi pemuda itu seharusnya sudah meninggal dunia"Ujar Komandan di akhirnya ia menunjuk Issei.

" Entah apa yang terjadi Pemuda itu hidup kembali dengan menjadi iblis".

Issei yang terkejut lalu ia melirik sebuah kamera yang merekam dirinya dan yang lain.

"A-Aku manusia".

"Oh kau masih mengelak"Ujar Sakamoto. "Tapi setelah melihat ini apa kau masih mengelak"Lanjutnya. Dan menunjukkan sebuah Video.

Dan itu membuat para Iblis muda membelakkan matanya. Karena didalam Video itu dimana Issei dibunuh.

"Serahkan padaku"Teriak Issei.

"Hm ini tangkap"Ujar Sakamoto lalu melemparkanya kearah Issei dan Issei menangkapnya dengan mudah lalu segera mencoba untuk menghapusnya.

"Percuma kau menghapusnya " Ujar Skamoto dan Issei menatap Sakamoto.

Skamaoto berjalan kearah Issei. "Karean Video itu sudah tersebar di dunia jadi percuma saja" Ujar Sakamoto.

Sakamoto membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu menatap mata Issei. "kau tahu aku sangat ingin tahu apa reaksi orang tuamu tentang video ini.

Mata Issei membola. "Orang tuamu akan menerimamu atau membencimu ya".

'Tap'.

"Kau tak pernah berubah Sakamoto".

Sakamoto menegakkan tubuhnya. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari Raja Esper"Ujar Sakamoto.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu" Ujar Seorang yang di panggil Raja Esper itu lalu ia menghilang dan muncul di depan Rias lalu memegang dagu Rias. "Hmm! Dia sangat cantik untuk seukuran Iblis, tapi Queen tetap lebih cantik"Lanjutnya. Sembari berdiri dan menatap Komandan.

"Komandan maaf mengganggu, ku harap kau menarik pasukanmu ah dan evakuasi para murid serta guru, biar kami para Esper yang mrngurus ini"Ujarnya.

Komandan masih tetdiam.

"Ini untuk keselamatan bawahanmu".

"Baiklah kita mundur dan evakuasi para murid dan guru" Perintah Komandan.

"Yokai".

"Ah satu lagi kalau boleh tinggalkan Detektif Kojiro tetap disini".

Detektif Kojiro menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingungnya.

Komandan mengangguk paham. Lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan para tentara mulai mengevakuasi para Murid dan Guru, setelah selesai.

"Sampai kapan kau menggunakan tubuh seperti itu Detektif Kojiro".

Sedangkan Kojiro bingung tapi ia tersenyum dan mulai melangkah mendekat sosok yang di sebelah Sakamoto itu.

"Hebat sekali kau menyadarinya ne Hyobou-Kun" Ujar Kojiro sembari muncul percikan kilatan dan suaranya berubah menjadi feminim sera tubuhnya berubah menjadi wanita.

Para iblis mud terkejut atas perubahan Detektif Kojiro dan ternyata dia adalah Envy.

"Ne Hyobou-kun, kita sudah tidak lama bertemu, bagaimana kita bersenang-senang"Ujar Envy sembari merangkul tubuh Hyobou.

"Maaf Envy aku hanya tertarik dengan Queen".

"Eeeh! Apa aku harus membunuhnya agar bisa bersenang-senang denganmu".

"Cobahlah dia sangat kuat karena ia ku tunjuk sebagai Queen".

"Dan lagi kita adalah musuh kau ingat".

"Maaaf mengganggu tapi kita berada di tempat musuh".

Dan Envy menatap tajam Sakamoto. "Lebih baik kau diam Gaki".

"Baik"

"Envy kenapa kau disini"Ujar Rias .

"Hm tentu aku ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku".

"Kami musuh". "Ah aku belum memperkenalkan diri, aku Hyobou Kyosuke dan..."Ujar Kyosuke

"Dan dia Raja para Esper"Celetuk Envy

"Envy aku bukan Raja".

"Maaf Jendral anda memang pantas untuk menyandang gelar tersebut"Ujar sebuah suara.

Dan itu membuat semua mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara dan...!.

Dan para iblis muda terkejut karena ada sebuah kapal peran yang melayang di udara.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

'Tap'.

Bebagai orang bermunculan dibelakang Hyobou.

"Sudah kubilangkan biar aku yang mengurus sendiri".

"Maaf Jendral jika anda mengurus sendiri maka anda akan menghancurkan sekolah".

Tbc...


End file.
